The Misadventures of Stronghoof
by AlexanderWraith
Summary: Shields are almost unheard of. They are the last line of defense for the Princess. But when one of them runs an errand and is attacked, who knows what will happen? Especially when he lands near Ponyville. Rated M for brief violence in later chapters, safe
1. Found

The moon slowly slipped behind the clouds as a lone Pegasus flew across the sky, accompanied only by a large bat. Both beat their wings in time, both of their slightly larger than normal wings carrying them majestically through the air. The starry sky twinkled happily as the pair flew high above the clouds, the moons bright light trying hard to peek out. The bat swoops around the Pegasus and finally flies into a pocket of air not so buffeted by slipstream, even though the pair were not traveling very fast at all. The bat clung the bit of rope weaved through the black cloak, which covered most of the pony's body. Only the mouth, the eyes, very heavy and rugged looking black boots, and a bit of dark blue mane and tail. Well, not really eyes; the Pegasus looked back, dark silver rimmed goggles encasing a pair of dark green optics reflected the night sky. The bat gave off an almost cute squeak, but the Pegasus knew better than to bust out 'awwww's and the big eyes. The brown eyes were half closed as if focusing on something, the dark brown fur of the bat was ruffling in the wind. The bat nodded as if to say something. The pair returned to focusing head; many miles left in their journey. It wasn't long before their somewhat downward decent leveled out, a vast forest blanketed out beneath them.

Suddenly, a cry came from no where. The Pegasus and the bat snapped their heads up to identify where the threat came from, but it was already too late. Dark figures slammed into the Pegasus and the bat. Attacks came from the darkness, and all there was to do was to curl up and hope they didn't hit anywhere too hard. The pair lashed out as they spun through the air, never hitting anything more than phantoms in their head. The ground was coming up fast and there was no recovery. The last things to past through the Pegasus's mind was that his package that he had to deliver was gone, and that the bat wasn't holding on.

-Almost a week later-

Spike the dragon looked around the desolate surroundings, checking for any signs of movement. Seeing nothing, he crouched slightly, emptying the massive load of gems in his arms into a wooden red wagon. He eyed the different colors and shapes hungrily, searching for the perfect one to snack on. Finally, a white one with a hint of orange caught his eye.

"Ohhh," Spike said, trying not to shake with anticipation. "You look so good!" He rubbed the diamond shaped gem against his cheek like one would with a lover, then opened his mouth wide.

"Spike!" Somepony called. Spike's eyes opened in shock; the purple and green dragon quickly shoved the gem down his throat, hoping it didn't look like he didn't just scarf the biggest diamond ever…

"Spike!" Spike jumped and fell over. He rolled over to find Rarity staring down at him. Her gentle sweeping curls from her mane gently brushed his cheek. It normally would have been a moment where Spike would turn into a puddle of mushy goodness, but the white pony's stare kept him riveted to the spot.

"I really hope you didn't eat any of these," she said, motioning over the the pile of gems.

"Oh no, I never would!" Spike said hurriedly, putting up his hands and waving them as if to ward her off. He was cut off as he clapped his hands over his mouth. He felt like he was going to burst.

"Oh my goodness! Spike are you ok?" Rarity's skeptical look changed to concern faster than a speeding Pinkie Pie. Spike's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. Rarity leaned closer trying to discern what was wrong.

"!" Spike belched, very loud and noisily. Rarity jumped back quickly, but not fast enough.

"Spike! Why you…" No words came to the pony as the smell of dragon breath threatened to do her in. Spike relaxed guiltily, but he felt relieved he hadn't exploded. He looked over at Rarity who seemed to be very frustrated, but finally sighed heavily. She forced a smile. "I guess I have been working you rather hard," she finally said. She knocked a couple gems off the wagon with her hoof.

Spike jumped up as if prodded with a horn, and began to chow down on the fallen jewels. A "Tsphanxs Raruty" could be heard as he chewed. Rarity chuckled to herself, and headed further onto the plains.

"Now I must find a replacement for that diamond," she thought out loud, the idea for her latest dress clearly in her mind. Her horn glowed as he used her gem-find spell, looking this way and that. Jewels here, gems there, but no diamonds. Certainly not in the size she needed. She was determined to find this diamond, even if it took her all day.

"Hmm?" After a few hours of searching, she was convinced she had gone outside the realm of the gem field. However, a small little cluster caught her eye. In a little circle, a ruby and a sapphire surrounded a very small black gem. It was odd, as if it was put there like that. She cocked her head, noticing the dirt above seemed freshly turned, and a pony sized hole a good five feet away.

"Spike, be a good dragon and check this one please?" Rarity said, pointing at the spot where the odd set of gems lay. Spike saluted seriously, and began to dig. It was not long before spike called up from the shallow hole.

"Uh, Rarity?" Spike asked. Rarity looked in and almost feinted dead away. Spike looked at her worriedly as he pointed at the gems, which were a clasp to a black cloak. A black cloak which one unconscious Pegasus wore.

**There we go, Ch.1! Finally posted my first ever fan fiction. Yes I am a Brony, Please no hatin'. Till next time.**


	2. Introductions

**Dear readers... I apologize for the rather short first chapter. Hopefully the chapters continuing will be enough to make up for this *head desk* I post as often as possible, please read and review. There will be lots more to come. For now, enjoy/ *leaves to go make more coffee...**

Voices interrupted the rather brutal nightmare one Pegasus was having. His brain felt like sludge, and his body not much better. Immediately he snapped his eyes shut, realizing his goggles were gone. Drills began running through his head and his brain began to try and comprehend what had happened. Last he remembered he was flying, not lying on a pile of blankets and pillows. Cautiously he sniffed the air. Ponies, mares to be specific. Three of them. A slightly burnt smell, like cracked leather in the sun. A dragon, but only a baby. Fresh air blew in through a window upstairs, he heard the wind run through the house. He smelled dirt, it seemed to be coming from his cloak. He didn't dare move a centimeter, but he knew that he was bruised all over. 'Musta crashed pretty hard.'

His recon of the senses was halted when a voice snapped him back to reality.

"It says 'John Stronghoof' on the band," one of the ponies said. She sounded like a bit of a bookworm; she seemed to have that bright cheery, "I haven't had a bad winter my whole life" perk to it.

"I guess that's his name," she continued. John contemplated how he was going to get out of here with them. They could take anything they wanted, but the goggles were going with him. He could almost feel anger crouching, getting ready to pounce, when the tender voices again pierced his concentration.

"John? John Stronghoof?" a voice asked. The one sounded high class, but not royalty. Probably did something flashy for a living.

"Mr. Stronghoof... WAKE UP!" John felt as if his ears were going to fall off. His brain came to a screeching halt, unable to place the voice to something, anything in his head. No pony could be that happy sounding.

"Quiet Pinkie Pie! You'll wake him up," the dragon said. So the happy one was Pinkie. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know where everyone was now. They were all circled around, at somewhat of a respectable distance.

Finally somewhere in John's head told him that these ponies and dragon were not going to hurt him. Pretending he had just awoken, he sleepily opened his eyes and took in the surroundings. Sure enough, three ponies and a dragon. The ponies were easy to identify; the upper class one obviously the one with the finely brushed coat and a mane that was well cleaned and curled slightly. Pinkie Pie... as if so much pink and bubblyness could exist in one pony alone. Her eyes were so big, they might make pumpkins jealous. Last was obviously the bookworm, she had a happy but questioning look. Her horn was glowing, and a pile of books hovered above her head.

"John?" she asked politely. Her head seemed to be to the side ever so slightly, as if she was looking for any tell tale signs of something.

John nodded, opting to remain silent. At this point the dragon recaptured his attention. "I told you he was tired." The dragon looked how he felt. There were heavy bags under his half lidded eyes. He clutched what looked like the only remaining blanket, which at the moment looked more like a hood and cape for the dragon.

"Any one would be," the purple bookworm said to the dragon. Her head snapped up, like a pony remembering something important. "Forgive me," she said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. And these are some of my friends. This is Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, motioning to the bright pink pony, who now seemed to bounce without moving a muscle. He felt an eye twitch at the amount of happiness flowing out from her. "And this is Rarity and Spike," Twilight continued, gesturing to the white classy pony and the very tired dragon. The pony Rarity curtsied slightly, and the dragon sniffled, proceeding to wipe his nose with the back of his hand. Somehow Spike's greeting seemed the most welcoming.

"You all already seem to know my name," John said plainly, nodding his head slightly to the gathered in welcome. "Speaking of which, may I have my goggles back please?"

"Oh yes, of course," Twilight said, moving the goggles to him using her magic. John quickly put his goggles on, and the world resumed its higher contrast norm. He opened up his eyes the rest of the way, now he was able to truly see the beings around him. They all beamed back at him.

John forced a smile. "Where did you find me?"

"Out by the gem field, not far from the Everfree Forest," Rarity said. "And Celestia only knows what could have happened to you in there." The dragon seemed to repress a laugh as he spun a little, acting like his blanket was very long fur. Whatever that was about, John was sure he didn't want to know. But that brought another question to John's mind; 'What was I doing buried in a gem field?' He could only assumed he was underground, the dirt smell seemed to cover him.

The one called Twilight Sparkle seemed to have taken the brief opportunity to delve herself back into the books, Pinkie Pie bouncing around the library. Had to be with all the books.

"Before we woke you," Twilight said, with a small glare to Pinkie. "What does the symbol on your cloak clasp mean?"

John looked at it. Crescent sun and moon; in the middle a small shiny black stone. Right then it hit him. The package, his mission, his friend. The attack. If it was possible, John's eyes got wider than Pinkie Pie's had earlier. With out even so much as a "got to go" John Stronghoof bolted for the door.

All would have gone well, but fate wasn't done messing with his life yet. The door opened and three more ponies had rushed in. With no time to brace for impact or change course, the resulting tumble was not pretty.

Thankfully the yellow pony with flowing pink hair had somehow managed to scoot out of the way just in time. John was slammed into an orangish pony. She smelled of apples, maybe a farmer or something. Her hat fell off and went on his head, and the two fell apart. Blind and still tumbling, he grabbed onto the next pony he could. The two rolled across the floor before smacking into a wall. John felt himself wince at the slight pain. With everything settled, he shook his dizzy head furiously, determined to throw the hat blocking his vision off.

"The first one there was Fluttershy," Twilight said, snickering at his current conundrum. Somewhere nearby he heard Spike howling with laughter. John barely heard them as he continued the fight with the hat. "The one whose hat you stole is Apple Jacks."

"Hold still!" a new voice said. John felt himself freeze instantly, He felt the hat being removed, and was not presented with an almost nose to nose look at the pony he was currently tangled with.

"That there is Rainbow Dash," Twilight finished. John couldn't help but stare in silence the the pony in front of him. If it weren't for the fact he hadn't had water in several days, he would probably be drooling profusely. Rainbow Dash winked and grinned at him. And like a candle being put out, John passed out without so much as an awkward 'heyy'.

Pinkie Pie gasped loudly. "We can have a party now! I'll go start the decorations!" She beamed as the rest looked at her, some quietly shaking their heads.

**There we have it! Everyone is now introduced. Things will start picking up soon, so do not despair. Read, review... blah blah... I love Rainbow Dash... blah blah... Muffins for all**


	3. So there's this Pegasus

**Chapter 3! Moving right along. I managed to pull off some crazy stuff and spit out a nice thick chapter for you, compared to past entries. The plot thickens as well... Apparently I'm stuck in a thickening writing pile of thick. Pinkie, how long shall I be stuck?**

**FOREVER!**

John Stronghoof felt like he had been out for hours, but a glance at where the sun was in the sky told him he had been out less than five minutes. He noticed that the ponies around him somehow put him back on the pile of blankets he had been laying on earlier. He lifted his head and looked at the ponies around him, who all took a couple steps back and sighed collectively.

The black cloaked Pegasus attempted to stand, but was interrupted by the yellow pony with flowing pink hair. Cautiously she stepped forward, mumbling something. Before John could say anything, Twilight Sparkle spoke up.

"Fluttershy, he can't hear you. I barely heard you."

"I… um…," Fluttershy spoke softly. "Mr. Stronghoof, sir, you shouldn't be moving. Your legs aren't the greatest right now." She lowered her head like she was the bearer of someponys death.

"Trust me, my legs are always bad," John said." He was about ready to get up when his eyes locked with Fluttershy's. Though she could not see his eyes through the green goggles, he felt her stare like she was drilling into his soul. John made no motion to get up. If anything, John couldn't help buy feel a little afraid for his life.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay put," John gloomily muttered, crossing his forehooves. The gathered ponies all beamed at him. Rainbow Dash's smile and sparkling violet rose eyes made him feel like his heart had jumped into his throat. Reluctantly he tore away and looked at Apple Jack, who still made him feel oddly warm, but it wasn't nearly as bad.

"So now what?" he asked, expecting them to already have something on their minds to do.

It was a couple hours later that he was almost wishing he hadn't. Since Fluttershy had grounded him to his pile of blankets, Pinkie Pie had moved the party to the library. It seemed like everypony in the village had showed up for the festivities. He eyed the sparkling purple punch at his hooves for a moment and looked at the surroundings. Thankfully the music wasn't up ungodly loud; the dull roar of chatter and laughter was the most common sound. He went from face to face, seeing what they we're all up to as a force of habit. Slowly though, he began to smile. He couldn't help but feel glad around all of these happy ponies. John couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. Something could be said for unwanted detours; he was starting to learn than not all were too bad. John considered a cupcake, but didn't want to fall into a sugar induced coma. He had spotted a grey pony earlier munching on a muffin, and was about to ask Twilight who was nearby where he could locate said muffin, when Apple Jack bumped him lightly. With the cloak was gone (Rarity had insisted he at least take it off as to not assault the nose with dirt smell), he felt her warm shoulder pressing to his for a moment. It further eased him to a relaxed state, sighing before turning to the orange pony.

"Ya mind if ah ask ya sumthin'?" Apple Jack asked, her voice banishing any other party gitters forever to the Everfree Forest.

"Sure, go for it," John responded. He leaned his head forward to take a sip of the punch. However it was very easy to pull back in a knee jerk reaction when a gator climbed out of the punch bowl. Apple Jack noticed and chuckled, passing a bottle of some sorts his way.

"Apple Cider; a lot stronger than that punch. Ya might wanna take it easy, ah seen tough ponies get knocked out by a sip. We make it on the farm..." Apple Jack had started to say. She stopped when John took the bottle and helped himself to a very healthy swig. John set the bottle down, smacked his lips a couple times.

"That's pretty good," John said, approving the very tasty drink. Apple Jack gaped at him, completely thrown off by John's tolerance of the drink bigger ponies than him couldn't even tolerate. After a couple seconds though she composed herself.

"So other than being a mystery pony in these here parts, who are you? What's your past?" Apple Jack asked. "I don't mean to be a noser, if you get what ah mean," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh no, it's quite alright," John said. There was lots in his life he wasn't ready to share just yet. Even more that couldn't be shared because of security issues.

"Well," John thought, wondering where to begin.

"Were you born in CloudsDale?" Apple Jack asked.

"If I was, I wasn't there long. My first memories are of Canterlot." John said, sipping at the Cider again.

"Musta been a pretty hectic growing up; I could never get used to the pish posh of it all."

"Oh no, I wasn't royalty by any stretch." John responded. It was getting to some bits he couldn't talk about. John didn't want to lie to Apple Jack, so in his head he skipped ahead. "I ended up joining the Guardians."

"That explains your mark then," Apple Jack said, gesturing to the cutie mark. It looked like a giant metal shield, but in some spots it was blackened and on fire. It was certainly a mark that had brought up many a rumor. John changed the subject to events while he was "with" the Guardians.

"One time the quarters were too cramped, so I and my buddy Edgar ended up bunking with The WonderBolts. _That_ was a fun night." John said.

At that moment, Rainbow Dash came swooping in, grabbing John's head with her hooves and bringing him very close. John thought he was dreaming, that the Cider had finally done him in. A moment later however let him know he was still in reality.

"You bunked with The WonderBolts?" Rainbow Dash screamed. Her eyes were lit with the thrill of talking with someone who had spent some serious time with her personal heroes.

"Yes?" John asked, feeling afraid for his life in a very comical way. Rainbow Dash squealed in a way that seemed very much unlike her. She tried to pick him up and spin him around, but this was halted but the fact John weighed quite a bit, as was displayed by his large but trim build.

For the rest of the party, John was glad to find himself in the company of Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack, swapping stories and making jokes. All to soon though, the party had slipped into the morning and Spike began ushering the guests out of the library. John said good bye to Apple Jack and thanked her for the company and Cider. She laughed and waved him good night.

When it came time to say good night to Rainbow Dash, she was already at the door with a smile and wave. As the disappeared from view, he couldn't but feel a little sad and empty at her parting. Why did he feel so odd? Sure he had feelings for a couple mares long before her, but not anywhere near what he feeling for her at the moment. Spike kicked what remained of the decorations around the floor as he blew out the candles.

'Snap out of it," John thought, shaking himself from his thoughts he might be feeling for the blue Pegasus. Spike stumbled by him, going upstairs and to bed. Spike scratched the scales on his back absent-mindedly, one hand waving him a good night. John grunted in return, lowering his head to a pillow and rolling onto a side. Even without the candles, the library was still reasonably visible to John, whose goggles gathered more light to see than some night dwelling creatures.

The night was still and quiet, minus the choir of crickets coming from somewhere in the distance. John Stronghoof sighed, preparing to fall into a very deep and restful sleep. He kicked over his heavy boots as he stretched, his body extending to its fullest length before then focusing on his wings. Even by Pegasus standards, they were a little large, not something you would notice unless you were closer and able to start picking out individual feathers. He stood up, as much as it hurt to do so, and stretched his wings to their fullest extent. The light of the moon cascaded from the window by the door, making his coat shine and elongating his shadow to even bigger proportions.

"Whoa," came a soft voice from the door. Concentration broken, John fell over with a poof from the blankets. He looked towards the door to see who the late night guest was.

Rainbow Dash looked torn between laughing and gasping. She rushed over with a silent flap of her wings to his side, leaving the door open. Like having shut doors mattered in Ponyville. As she stood over him, John couldn't help but feel his heart skip a couple beats.

"Didn't mean to knock you over," she said, laughing quietly. "I just couldn't help but admire your wings Mr. Stronghoof."

"It's all good," John said. "And please, call me John." He added a loop-sided sided grin, and watched Rainbow Dash light up a little bit. "What are you doing out here this late? If you haven't noticed, the party is over."

"Well duh," Rainbow Dash said, pointing a hoof to the lack of ponies around. "I just wanted to talk." It was added as if a last second thought. John swore her face got a little red.

"Well then, plop on down and we can chat," John smiled. He patted on the blankets next to him, and scooted over to the edge as to not sit so very close to her. But even as she say down, and eventually lay down, John could feel her warmth. Like she had gone home and raced back to see him. An uneasy silence befell the two. 'Come on John, certainly you have a thought or two somewhere in your head.' His heart however seemed to have other thoughts, such as spilling secrets to this mare he had practically just met.

Rainbow Dash was the one to break the silence. "Sorry for grabbing you earlier," she said quietly. John got the impression he was seeing a side to her that wasn't her normal self.

"It's quite alright Rainbow Dash," John said, stifling a laugh.

"Please John, call me Dash," she said, her head lowering in either shyness or embarrassment. John couldn't help but grin, even if he didn't understand why. Hell, he couldn't even explain the wave of heat he felt whenever she said his name. Here they were though.

"Alright Dash," he said. His voice was rough and low as usual, but this time, it seemed softer than usual. It was soft too; obviously the combination was having an effect on Dash. She looked like she was going to bury her face in her hooves, but a giggle Fluttershy would be proud of barely escaped her lips. She looked at him for a moment, then reached for his goggles.

"No," John said simply, backing off a little. He knew what would happen if she saw his eyes, especially with the moon light pointed right at him. "I don't want to scare you." John finished, rather meekly.

"I ain't afraid of nothing," Rainbow Dash said defiantly, probably a little louder than she meant to. Her usual tough attitude seemed to have returned. John felt a small hole in his stomach, like he wanted her to go back to acting how they were just moments ago.

"Ok, if you say so," John found himself replying. He held still as her hoof reached for him. He tilted his head closer, with out even knowing why. She slowly pushed the silver rimmed green optic goggles off of his face.

To John, the world slipped to how it normally looked. He could barely make out Dash's curves and face now, considering the moon behind her. Dash however saw blood red eyes looking back at her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the brilliant red. John turned away, fearing the worst.

"Told you," John said. If he didn't know any better, right now he was feeling sad. However, he felt Dash scoot closer and turn his head back around. He stared into her violet rose eyes, which seemed to not be full of fear, but happiness. She closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her forehead to his. John was taken aback, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, his heart came to the rescue, and he pressed back gently. After a couple minutes, they pulled back, both grinning ear to ear.

"I take it not many have seen your eyes," Dash said softly, staring deep into the magnificent red eyes of John.

"Nope. Consider yourself lucky," John stated matter-a-factly. He picked up the goggles and tossed them with the rest of the gear. He stared back into her eyes, wanting to get lost in their awesome color. If it weren't for the fact John was concentrating on her, he would have heard her body language say, 'I am lucky'.

"I've never seen a Pegasus with wings as large as yours," Dash said finally.

"You noticed? Most don't unless I extend them to their fullest right in front of them." John was amazed she had picked that out.

"Well maybe I was wrong," Dash replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. John was about to come back with something witty when a flapping sound filled the quiet of the night.

The pair gasped, but for completely different reasons. Dash backed up into a bookshelf, putting her hooves up, not knowing where the noise was coming from. John immediately picked out the source of the sound. A rather large brown bat hung from a shelf not far from the pair. A pair of eyes glowed back, but they looked odd, as if being upside down was already putting him to sleep. Rainbow Dash carefully started to make her way to the nest of blankets.

"It's just Edgar," John explained, a lopsided smile plastered to his face. "My pet bat." Edgar gave a small squeak of what could only be taken as happiness. The bat and John looked at Rainbow Dash, who still seemed to be paralyzed with shock. She seemed to slump after a moment, after a moment.

"Did I ever mention that your smile is about 20 percent cooler than any I've ever seen?" Dash said suddenly. This time, John saw her blush heavily.

"No, you haven't," John said, who felt his own face grow warm.

"Well, I just did," Dash replied, grinning. She lay back down, but this time about a good two feet away. John continued smiling, even though he wished she was closer. 'Where are these thoughts coming from!' John mentally yelled at himself.

"So before we were interrupted," Dash said, giving an ever so slight glare to Edgar, "You were going to show me how big your wings really are."

"Ok," said John, wondering what could be really going on. But he complied, his black feathery wings opening and extending, becoming an umbrella to the small square of blankets. He held the wings out, and looked at Dash. All John saw was Dash blushing harder than ever, and then move faster than Pinkie Pie could talk when she was hyper.

Dash cuddled right up to him, her back only ever so slightly to him. She laid her head down on his forehoof, sighing happily. John felt his wings retract, one wrapping over Dash gently. He could feel her body against his and somehow it all felt right. He was surprised that miles away they didn't hear his heart beating.

"Good night John," Dash said. John felt his heart skip a couple beats. He nuzzled her multi colored mane for a moment, which was rewarded with a very unDash-ish giggle.

"Good night Dash," John replied softly. If he didn't feel so warm already, he would have sworn she got hotter just then. John laid his own head down; his nose was so close to her mane he swore he could smell her and the smell of wind at high altitude.

Minutes later somewhere in John's head final thoughts would be clicking and a conclusion would form. She had used his wings as an excuse to get closer; she had already seen them when she walked in. But instead of freaking out like the Stronghoof before the night had started, this Stronghoof sighed happily as his heart and mind swam in the emotions of that night, and the feeling of the beautiful mare next to him.

**Ahh, mushiness finally. (gotta live up to that romance side of things) action coming up soon. If I get enough favorites, reviews and follows, I'll keep this going on... well, not forever, but for a good long time. Please review!**


	4. Well, this is new

****Readers! I am so sorry! As you may have noticed, my previous entries are riddled with mistakes. I apologize for this, I'm currently using some new auto correct software. I hope to catch more of these in the future. ****

**Sorry this one took a little longer to kick out. I've been jumping back and forth with some other stories. I cut this one shorter than I originally planned on, but I couldn't bare the thought of you guys without a dose of this. *laughs***

Twilight watched the pair snuggle together from the edge of the balcony, silently observing. She couldn't help but feel happy, but she was a little skeptical of him. He seemed to be shrouded in mystery; she knew he wasn't telling the whole story.

She let it slip out of her mind, her bed was calling her. In her head she remembered Spike being "called" by his blankie, and immediately put her in his place.

'Twilight! Twilight! Come to bed!' She heard in her head. She smiled and turned away, trusting Rainbow Dash to have made the right choice. Her last thought that night was to remember to tell Spike to send a letter to the Princess asking her about him.

Dawn had broken, the sun was slowly rising. John woke up slowly, last night was still playing in his head. 'That had to be a dream,' he thought.

He was shocked to find Rainbow Dash at his side, still curled against his body. Light slowly started to crawl into the library, landing on her multicolored tail. It shone as much as John's heart jumped in happiness. He looked at her sleeping form, resting on her face; a grin displayed on tender lips. John opted not to wake her, deciding that he would let her sleep, as much as he wanted to talk with her and see those hypnotizing eyes.

'Where the hay did that come from?' John thought. His eyes widened, his mouth shaped into something that could only be described as 'Do Not Want'.

The moment passed, and John realized he was much happier with someone right there with him. He lazily let his eyes sink halfway and put his head down. There was just something intoxicating about her, and the smell of her just made John's mind spin a little. Rainbow Dash stirred, waking up and departing the land of dream world.

Dash rolled over, still tucked underneath John's wing. Her eyes were squinted shut, like she didn't want to open them. Slowly though she opened her eyes. When Dash saw the blood red eyes looking back, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aww yeah! It wasn't a dream."

John wasn't sure how to react to this, but he returned the hug.

They broke apart. "Best sleep ever! When you had put yourself over me I thought I was going to die, it felt so amazing!" Dash said happily. "I thought I was going to.."

She broke off, staring in shock behind him, mouth open wide. It was right then that John felt a presence behind him. He turned around slowly fearing the worst.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike both stood there with similar expressions of shock and horror. Twilight seemed worse, for in her head gears were spinning with no resistance. 'I left them both sleeping; they woke up and did what?' she screamed in her head.

Like a cannon going off, Rainbow Dash and John Stronghoof split apart. John didn't get far before his legs quit out on him. His face hit the floor, skidding a couple inches before coming to a complete stop. Overcoming embarrassment, Dash went to John's side, helping him up. He shakily stood, but this time retained his upright stance. He tried not to lean to much to one side, lest his corded muscles snap his bones.

'Darn that magic,' John thought in his head, remembering the spell put on him when he joined the Shields. Shields, charged with defending the princesses had a magic spell put on them to aid them in their task. Seeing as John was already very strong by all pony standards, Celestia and Luna had seen to further increase it with his own willpower. As long as he wanted it, nothing could overpower him. Sadly it wasn't often John went into something where he was completely focused. There was always something going on that distracted him.

Focusing as much as he could on the current predicament, he tried to think of something to calm Twilight and Spike. Twilight looked like she was going to snap, and Spike looked like he was about to bust out a '#1" flag and start cheering. Thankfully Dash came to the rescue.

"It's not like that Twilight. He… um… he just had his wing around me." Off to the side, clinging from a rather high shelf squeaked Edgar the bat. John shot him a look before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Yea, what she said," John said, pointing at her. "I just had my wing around her. Keeping her warm you know?" 'Well that wasn't completely awkward,' John thought sarcastically.

After a moment Twilight seemed to slip into normality and let it slide. "Well, good morning I guess," the lavender pony said awkwardly. Again her eyes snapped open and she looked shakily at John.

While John was confused, Dash knew immediately what was happening. She looked from John to Twilight hoping he would catch on that he was scaring Twilight a little. Thankfully that realization wasn't far off.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Miss Sparkle," John said, averting his eyes. He felt dreadful; 'How could you forget you look hideous?'

"Its quite alright Stronghoof, sir," Twilight Sparkle said. She sounded like she was doing better now that his eyes weren't piercing into her soul. John had always wondered if the princesses had ever done something to him to make his eyes so terrifying. That theory was thrown out last night when Rainbow Dash had not only looked in them but stared for a good long time. It didn't make him feel better, but it brought him a small sliver of peace of mind.

He felt the side of his head get nuzzled. He opened his eyes slowly to make sure he wasn't going to scare anyone else. Rainbow Dash stood there, holding his goggles in her mouth. He knelt and let her place the silver rimmed green optics over his head.

Once he finally got them all adjusted, he spoke to Twilight. "Sorry about that. Everything I mean." John pawed his hoof on the ground, embarrassed.

"It's quite alright," Twilight responded. "You will have to excuse me though, I have lots of studying to do."

"Of course," John said, bowing slightly. Something could certainly be said about the manners he was taught while "with" the Guardians. As a Shield, one of the Princesses personal guards, he had to be well mannered. However, the reason that no one knew of them, was because no one ever saw them. At least when they were doing their job. With his increased power, he would have to be careful not to let his true nature show through. John backed away and put on his boots and cloak. In the sleeves he felt the metal supports slide down, locking in with the boots by magic. 'How ever did Celestia manage this.' Like most who saw him in the light, the mares realized there was no difference between the cloak and his coat of black fur. Both were as black as night. John left the hood down, his short dark blue mane adding some color to the Shield. Twilight trotted over to the desk and sat down, already beginning her studies. Spike broke off and began his morning chores. John looked to his bat partner, who had already fallen back to sleep.

"Come on, John, lets get out of here," Dash said quietly. She scooted off to the side, making for the door. John followed, thoughts of being caught disappearing from his mind as he followed her out. Just after the pair left, Twilight turned to Spike.

"Take a letter. Now."

Rainbow Dash and John Stronghoof walked out into the street and began making their way through Ponyville.

"I'm normally not up this early," Dash said, motioning to the early start of their day. "Never looks nearly as good as it does in the afternoon."

John looked at her bed head mane, which was more messy that it tended to get after a long flight. "I think it looks great." John meant it, her even more ruffly hair displayed in a very 'rough and tumble between the sheets' kind of way.

"Can't stand it, early mornings kill me," she laughed, and John realized she was talking about the weather. He whistled low, but knew he had blown it. Dash gave a fake cough and tapped his side with hers for a moment. He laughed at his goof up with her as they walked though the empty streets. While normally a creepy thing, the two never noticed as they continued to bump each other. She made all of her touches light, though with each one she lingered against him longer. Her eyes gave off that extra sparkle and shine that she had last night, and for some reason John felt himself melting. Whatever this feeling it was that made him feel like this, it was good.

It was not long though before ponies started making their way out onto the streets; the the two started to split apart, feeling a little awkward about their new found friendship. Something. Whatever it was.

"Hey ya'll!" somepony called. John and Dash both recognized the southern accent and turned towards an apple cart.

"Apple Jack!" the two said in sync. The black and blue Pegasus's looked at each other and grinned, both could feel redness attempting to color their faces. They laughed awkwardly. Apple Jack raised an eyebrow, but shrugged the moment off.

"What brings you two out this early in the morning?" Apple Jack asked.

"This one here woke me up," Rainbow Dash said, motioning to the black cloaked Pegasus. John looked at her in disbelief, but said nothing,

"That must've been ah sight tah see," Apple Jack said, her eyebrow rising further. "I can't imagine you getting up before the sun is more than halfway across the sky."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Rainbow Dash retorted. "I can get up anytime I want."

"Sure ya can," the orange farm pony said, laughing a little under her breath. "Can I get ya some breakfast? On the house."

"I think I've had enough 'on the house' hospitality," John said, reaching into the cloak and pulling out ten bits. "Here, this should be enough for Dash and I."

Apple Jack stared at the tidy sum of money now seated on her cart. John grabbed a total of four apples, which was small considering what he paid, and started to walked away. Dash followed in stead, leaving Apple Jack to wonder what had just happened.

"Dash, now is it?" Apple Jack said quietly, wondering what was really going on.

"You didn't have to you know," Dash said, bitting off a large chuck of her first apple. They were seated outside the cafe, the empty tables around them giving them that sense of peace and quiet.

"Oh, but I must," John said, giving her a look that from any fancy buff pony would win mares hearts around the world. From John though, the only recipient was Dash. While she couldn't see his eyes, but somehow she knew exactly how he had his face. She even turned a little red at his comment.

"Celestia this is so unlike me," Rainbow Dash said, looking down at her hooves.

"How so?" John Stronghoof asked.

"Like this. You know? I'm tough, I'm awesome, I'm super fast. But when I'm around you I feel like a… a…" Rainbow Dash was tripping over her last words. She pawed at the ground, her face flushing red.

"Like what?"

"Like a mare in one of Rarity's romance books." Dash turned her head away. Her face was flushed fully red. John immediately understood what she was getting at. He himself felt odd since their meeting. John's heart jumped slightly at her sharing of her feelings with him. "It's so stupid," she continued.

"No it isn't," John said, slowly starting to scoot around the table towards her. 'Celestia's sake, what is compelling me to do this?' John screamed in his head. 'What am I doing?'

"Even all the mushiness?" Dash said quietly. She couldn't even believe she had said it, but there it was. Whatever this wonder feeling was that started to fill her body felt good. Like flying, but not better or worse. It just felt good. Hell, it felt great.

"Now Dash, that sounds like you may have been reading some of those books," John said smiling, removing the goggles and setting them next to the forgotten apples. His red eyes shone in the morning sun, getting closer to a pair of violet rose. "And yes, all that stuff. It's not stupid, it's just natural."

John scooted closer, but Dash got up and just closed the distance. They sat next to each other staring into the eyes of the other. John felt one of her forehooves against his. He smiled brightly. Regardless of the fact he still felt like he was in unknown lands, he knew he wasn't alone at all. Here he was with a Pegasus who was shaking in nervousness and excitement just like he was.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" came an extremely happy voice. It sent un unnatural chill down his spine. 'Dear Celestia what has been unleashed?' John thought.

Both of the Pegasus's split apart, eyes wide with comical fear. John slammed the goggles on his face before the bubbly pink pony came around the corner.

Pinkie Pie, hair bobbing as she bounced over to the pair, was accompanied by a calm Fluttershy. She lowered her head as she approached John and Dash. It was apparent she was still getting used to John's presence, despite the fact less that twenty four hours ago she stared him down.

"Oh, hi Mr. Stronghoof!" Pinkie Pie said, noticing the black Pegasus. John nodded at her greeting, still wondering if it was possible to be this happy without any serious side effects.

"Good morning Pinkie Pie. Good morning Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash and John Stronghoof said, once again in sync. The old pair looked at each other with an incredulous look, surprised that once again they were saying exactly what the other was saying. Neither of the other ponies seemed to notice, so they hurried to wipe their faces and throw up some smiles.

"Good morning you two," Fluttershy spoke, raising her head and smiling back the the other two Pegasus's.

"What are you doing up so early? It's not even noon yet," Pinkie Pie asked Rainbow Dash.

"Big lug here woke me up," Rainbow Dash said, winking at John inconspicuously. John Stronghoof grinned, replying with a very loud, "I did not!"

The group laughed joyfully together, even Fluttershy laughed quietly with them. John looked at Dash, and as she grinned at him with that, 'I'm awesome, and I can do anything' look, John knew this day was going to be one to remember.

**There you have it! *throws umpteenth soda can into trash* for some reason this entry had Vanilla Twilight by Owl City playing to all the mushy bits, so add that to it if you wish.**


	5. Dash of sweet, and a hoof of sour

**Left this one a little short. But I feel you guys will like this one.**

It wasn't long before Rarity had shown up, choosing to get some fresh air before starting what sounded like the order of a lifetime. Wishing to avoid a scene, Stronghoof quickly gobbled up his apples, much to the disgust and surprise of the white coat-ed pony how much could be stuffed into a hungry stallions mouth. Rainbow Dash followed suit, and followed the Pegasus into the sky.

John sat on a cloud, deciding to rest his wings. Flying to the cloud wasn't laboring, but it gave him an excuse to get his legs off the ground. He liked the ground, its solid feel. Even with the metal supports in the cloak, it didn't quite get rid of the jolt in his legs. Clouds at least were easier on him.

When he had become a Shield, Celestia had used magic to 'increase the powers already within him'. As with most of these, Sheild's were a little broken down in some form or another. As a colt, John had shipped rather large packages around Canterlot. He had the strength of many stallions, even at that young age. When he was older, the princess had beefed him up even more. Now his legs, which he had never really used when delivering, threatened to snap his legs from the immense amount of muscle wrapped around it. That was even after Celestia had improved his bone strength as well. Thankfully the metal supports helped in keeping him upright and well, but some days were better than others. 'Who knows what Luna did when she came back,' John thought. Thinking of his eyes, he raised his goggles, remembering it was only Dash around now. He smiled as she looked back at him, he couldn't remember the last time someone had looked into his eyes.

"You doing alright?" Dash asked, standing next to him. Her eyes hinted at concern, but wether or not she would admit it was another thing entirely.

"Yes, I'm ok," John replied. "Just feeling a little overwhelmed is all."

"I'm guessing the party was too?"

"Just a little. I'd have to live here for a bit before I got used to it."

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash said quietly, obviously commenting on her attempt to spin him. John barely heard her, she would do Fluttershy credit.

"Don't be," John Stronghoof said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I seem to remember that a certain mare made my night." He looked at her, trying his best to give her a look of mischief.

Dash laughed and grinned at his failed attempt, but humored him anyways. "Oh yea? She sounds awesome."

"She is," John said, whispering in her ear. Dash sat next to him and buried the top of her head in his next. John hugged the Pegasus, never wanting to let her go.

Over the next hours they sat on the cloud, occasionally whispering soft words to each other. They went from one comfortable position to the next, cuddling and holding with a mutual fear that if they let go they would disappear. John relished in the feeling of Rainbow Dash's head pressed to his chest as she slept. Her warm breath from the light snoring was pleasing to both his chest and his ears. Sleep overtook him, but only a light sleep, he watched her adorably cute form sleep as her protector.

John looked up as the sun began to fade. It was quickly apparent that it wasn't the sun setting, it was a mid-day shower wanting to drop its load of rain. John smiled and nuzzled Dash's head sleepily, but the Pegasus seemed to sense the change in the weather.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed, but for her surprise, she only raised her head, her arms still wrapped around his heavily built body. "I forgot to make sure the sky stayed clear today!" Dash made a move to get up, but John held her down.

"Have I ever mentioned I like the rain?" John said quietly, his voice becoming slightly smoother in the moment. Dash stared back into his eyes, taking in the brilliant red as John savored the violet rose of hers. They stayed like that for some time, slowly growing closer. A light rain started up, matting both their manes as it dampened their bodies. John removed the cloak, careful to make sure the supports were safely tucked inside, and threw it over the two of them. While his rear legs were still getting soaked, the rest of his body and Dash stayed clear. In the darkness, without the goggles, he couldn't see the light blue Pegasus in front of him. It added some other feeling to the mix when she nuzzled his ears lightly. It is was possible, fireworks shot from his heart as it pounded, threatening to explode. He nuzzled back, and the feeling doubled when he heard her sigh happily. They felt better now they had told each other how they were feeling. While it was new to the both of them, they took everything in stride. As the light pitter patter of rain sang it song against the cloak, John put a forehoof to hers. Dash put both of hers to his.

After a while it started to get a little warm underneath the black cloak. Dash threw the hood back, letting in light and fresh air. John stared into her eyes as he had before. She leaned closer, her eyes bare inches from his. "Why do I feel this way?" she asked, her voice sounded like the most beautiful chorus to his ears.

"I don't know," John answered truthfully. "But I do know one thing, I think you're falling for me Dashie." Even with his strange new feelings, he could tell she was taken aback.

"Dashie now is it?" Dash asked. One eyebrow was raised, but her eyes were still somewhat half closed, creating a very seductive look for her. John felt himself gulp, feeling barriers in his heart without so much as second thought.

The love struck, though they didn't know it yet, pair leaned closer. Shaky moments passed as finally their foreheads touched. Staring into her eyes, their noses touched, sending sparks flying down their bodies. John's mind was a blank, and so was Dash's. The pair stayed like this, relishing in the close contact.

Eventually the rain let up and John placed the cloak back on his body. He was happy to notice Dash was grinning like crazy and her face was blushed fully. John nuzzled her cheek; she leaned into the contact. They broke apart, staring into the clearing sky.

"NIGHTMARE!" called out a voice. The voice itself wasn't what caught his attention, it was the name. John Stronghoof dived out of the cloud, letting gravity carry him to earth and finally glided up to a reasonably landing. The warmness in his heart had disappeared; he heard Rainbow Dash calling for him in the distance.

Stronghoof rounded the corner to see the library, the source of the call. A what seemed to be shocked Twilight Sparkle stood there, a letter led in the air. Stronghoof slammed his goggles down on his face. As he got closer, the bulge in his throat got bigger. The seal of the princess was on it. Twilight held it aloft for him.

_'Dear Nightmare,_

_Sorry to hear that you've been attacked. Package must be retrieved, now. Trot to.'_

John Stronghoof, or the Pegasus known as Nightmare in the Shields nodded militarily to Twilight Sparkle. "Consider it done." His rough low voice had returned.

"John?" said a pony behind him. He felt his heart throb, not wanting to do what came next.

"I'm sorry Dash," John Stronghoof said. He felt something shattering inside him, and he forced himself not to scream. "Edgar!" he called. The bat responded immediately, latching himself to the cloak. He looked at the pony, and wished he hadn't.

Rainbow Dash's hair was still a mess from the rain earlier, and now the fast flight from the cloud to here. Her legs were shaky, like they didn't want to support her. Her eyes sparkled, tears threatening to break through.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Rainbow Dash saw was Nightmare turn a corner. As slow as he was, she could have caught him. He disappeared from sight. No matter what, a Shield wouldn't be seen unless they wanted to.

Rainbow Dash felt the tears fall down heavy and fast. Her mouth opened to cry out, but no sound came out. She crumpled to the ground, watching through fuzzy vision as her tears hit the ground. She felt so helpless, so alone. She felt her heart shatter, but not Twilight's hoof on her back attempting to comfort her. A million questions ran through her head. 'Why? Why did he have to go?' She found herself wishing, wishing for a second chance already.

Wishing for a chance to kiss John before he had walked out of her life.

**Bet you're all pleased now. But don't despair, the story isn't over yet.**


	6. There's always a bigger fish

Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Apple Jack surrounded a sight they never thought they would see. The dark clouds returned en force, putting the library in darkness. Lying on top of the blankets was a weeping Rainbow Dash. She made no noise, but tears ran down her face. Her eyes were turning bloodshot, her hair was a mess. She curled up, as if making herself smaller would make the problems go away.

"I just don't understand it," Fluttershy said quietly to Apple Jack. "He was here barely a day. She only really had this morning and part of this afternoon to talk."

"Ah don't get it either," Apple Jack replied. "Come on sugar cube." Apple Jack said hopefully to Rainbow Dash. The cyan colored pony just shut her eyes, letting more tears fall.

"Actually, that's not true," Twilight Sparkle said nervously. She didn't want to tell anyone what had happened the night previous, but they were her friends. They deserved to know what was hurting Rainbow Dash so much. "They had ummm…"

"Rainbow Dash came back last night and slept with him," interrupted Spike. He stood to the side, determined not to get involved with the girls business. His eyes betrayed him, he was still concerned about the Pegasus who lay curled, unlike her. And crying, even more unlike her.

Apple Jack and Fluttershy both gasped, images of a mare and a stallion coming to mind. "Not like that!" Spike said, shuddering in revolt. "He had her wing around her."

At this, Rainbow Dash gave out a small squeak and her tears increased two-fold. Twilight, who had read more books than most, had stumbled across enough romance novels to know Rainbow Dash was well within the norm, that she wasn't losing her mind, they hadn't done anything like the images Fluttershy and Apple Jack had been thinking of. Fluttershy also understood, some of the animals only had to take one look to know that the other was 'destined' for them. Apple Jack was the only one who wasn't understanding what had happened.

"Ah sugarcube, just forget about him. He probably wasn't good enough for you anyways," Apple Jack said to her friend. Rainbow Dash choked on a sob. Her eyes were fully blood shot now.

"Spike, go make some tea please?" Twilight asked, her voice sounded like she was begging. Something had to be done to cheer her up. Spike hustled off upstairs to the kitchen. He pulled down four over sized mugs, not feeling in the mood for tea. The hot water was a piece of cake, the steeping tea leaves however were not. He paced back and forth, waiting for them to finish. Spike was Rarity's dragon admirer, but this was one of Twilight's best friends. He felt concern, and felt like the lavender ponies voice; something had to be done to help her.

As if on cue, the Apple Cider from the party last night presented itself. Spike picked it up, there was maybe a cup or so left. It didn't smell too strong.

"This 'ought to put a little pep back in Rainbow Dash's step," he said to himself as he emptied the bottle in one of the mugs. Spike poured the tea and placed the mugs on a tray. Careful not to spill, he slowly made his way back downstairs.

Rainbow Dash had found her voice, but it was still shaky and light. Fluttershy looked confused, as if trying to decide to give her friend more space or rub her back. Apple Jack looked a little put out; Rainbow Dash must have said something to correct her. The depressing feeling filled the air, Spike almost felt his mood mellow as he walked over to the three ponies.

"Tea is ready," Spike said, bowing extravagantly, trying to lighten the mood. He felt all three mugs leave the tray, and he looked up. It was right then he realized he didn't remember which one he had put the Apple Cider in. He backed anxiously away as the three sipped at their tea.

"Ah'm sorry this all happened sugar cube," Apple Jack said softly. "Thank yah for the tea, Spike."

"Yes, Spike thank you," Fluttershy said.

"Mhmm, it's delicious," Twilight said. Rainbow Dash was silent for the most part, simply nodded her head in his direction.

"How?" Rainbow Dash said finally. "I've seen a good number of stallions, but why did this one have to be so damn special?" She wiped her runny nose on the blankets that a little over 24 hours ago Stronghoof, Nightmare, whoever he was lay.

"Luck o' the draw?" Apple Jack speculated.

"Maybe it was the right time?" Fluttershy thought out loud. All things considered, they were all the right age. Several more minutes went by, chat subsiding to a word or two. They all finished their tea. Spike mentally wiped his forehead. Either Rainbow Dash had received the

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind next time I see him," Rainbow Dash said quietly. She didn't sound extremely angry, but her voice was firm. Her head picked up a little at her new found strength, but she still looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I agree!" yelled Twilight Sparkle. She sounded very slurred, like she had drank several too many. Spike's eyes widened in shock as he realized what had happened. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash noticed him. She stood up and walked over the the dragon.

"What did you do?" She asked angrily. The other two sober ponies noticed and rounded on Spike; his guilty face most certainly enough conviction.

"I had umm…" Spike started. "Well you see, it started with wanting to help you," the dragon said, pointing at Rainbow Dash. "There was this bottle…"

"What bottle?" Apple Jack said squinting at him. Twilight started giggling at Apple Jack.

"Your eyes are small," she said, followed by a 'whoo' and drunken dancing around the room. Spike suppressed a snicker, Apple Jack continued to glare at him.

"This bottle of Apple Cider! It didn't smell that strong, I was trying to give Rainbow Dash a little pick me up," Spike explained. Only Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash seemed to understand. Apple Jack was not pleased, and knew exactly which apple cider Twilight had gulped down.

"I'm guessing you dumped the whole thing in," Apple Jack said, sighing.

"Ummm, yea," Spike replied, kicking the ground.

"Well, it couldn't have been too much," Apple Jack said, commenting on Twilight's drunkenness. Spike let the comment go, he didn't want to get in any more trouble than he was already in.

A loud roar filled the air. It sounded like a very large beast roaring in anger.

"Come on!" Apple Jack cried, running for the door. Everyone but Twilight and Rainbow Dash left. The cyan Pegasus watched the lavender Unicorn, sadness still clung to her face.

"You two looked good together," Twilight slurred. With that Rainbow Dash flew out, not wanting to hear more.

"What was I thinking?" Stronghoof said. He hung his head, his hooves dragged on the ground. Edgar gave a small squeak, but its comfort was lost on the cloaked pony. Stronghoof felt a small tear leave his eyes, and he removed his goggles. Tears started to flow freely, but he made no sound. The ambiance of the Everfree forest wasn't helping, it just made him feel depressed and alone.

Edgar landed on his head and looked down at him. His mouth was firmly clamped shut with a look of, 'you better tell me whats going on, because this is ridiculous'.

Stronghoof sighed. "I don't know what happened Edgar. Every second we were together I felt so happy. I felt so light and free, not weighed down." Edgar nodded, indicating he knew what Stronghoof was talking about. "And when we were all curled up," Stronghoof started to say, tears running down his face, "It was like…"

Stronghoof never got to finish, for Edgar started squeaking like crazy, not wanting to hear a bunch of mushy stuff. Stronghoof cracked a slight smile, but he still felt horrible inside. "I never should have stayed. I should have gotten out when I could." Edgar propped his head up, wondering how do help his partner. The two walked in silence, searching for the package. The Everfree forest was getting darker and darker, but Stronghoof completely forgot his goggles. Memories swam to his vision, feelings of something he didn't understand told him to fly back to Rainbow Dash and explain everything.

Stronghoof finally stopped and collapsed to the ground. Edgar gave a small squeak of surprise, flapping his oversized bat wings. Stronghoof, a Shield, the strongest and best class of Guardians, felt broken and defeated. He buried his face in the dirt, letting his tears soak the earth. Edgar stared at the Pegasus, completely clueless as what to do. He finally settled with gently tugging on the rope weaved through the cloak around the hood.

The almost super sized wings opened slowly and flapped, lifting the Pegasus to the air. They flew slowly forward, Stronghoof's eyes still watered up completely. The question of 'why' refused to leave his mind.

After a good couple more minutes, Stronghoof's sadness was turning to rage. He disregarded his goggles and started searching a cave. Edgar squeaked.

"You know, I don't know where it is! I wish we did so we could leave this place!" Stronghoof snapped at Edgar. He retorted a squeak that could only mean, 'shut your trap, or talk with me nicely'. Stronghoof returned to his search, only to prove fruitless.

"Fre...mof…." Stronghoof bit back swears, but finally, it over ruled him.

"FUCK! CELESTIA WHY? WHY DID I LEAVE HER!" Stronghoof gave a halfhearted kick, trying to burn of some steam. He felt terrible. There was no way to make it up to her, and he had potentially failed his mission.

A second later when Stronghoof's rational thoughts returned, his mind started to click in several facts.

The rock was didn't feel like a rock wall, when he had kicked it, it had yielded. If anything, it felt like a nose. The air was warm, and John swore he heard some creature behind him growl angrily.

Stronghoof never saw the creature in the darkness, he just felt a massive something hit him, sending him flying to the entrance. Blackness swam to his vision, even in the returning light. He hit the ground hard, his head smacking hard with a boulder. A loud crack filled the air and Stronghoof slumped.

Edgar flew speedily to his side, slapping his partners cheeks. Stronghoof beheld a very scary sight; a very pissed off Ursa Major tore off in the direction of Ponyville, unable to find the one who had awoken.

"Well now," Stronghoof said, his brain refusing to grasp reality. The sadness of leaving Rainbow Dash coupled with a severe blow to the head was more than enough for him. "This could be very interesting, in a bad way."

The Ursa Major gave out a loud angry roar, announcing its presence to Ponyville.

**This certainly spells doom! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Hold on, cause its about to get bumpy! While writing this, Lost by Michael Buble kept playing on my Pandora. Kinda fits.**


	7. Fight!

**I apologize for having this one extremely short. However I'm finding it easier to make them shorter and give more updates to you. (cause everyone loves the updates)**

Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash stared up at the monster stomping out of the Everfree forest. It was fear that kept them rooted to the spot. If the Ursa Minor was any comparison, there wasn't.

All of Twilight's friends could have fit inside of its large teeth, and had room to move comfortably. Its paws could level a good house or two with one step. It looked like it would use dragons as a light meal. In short, the Ursa Major was almost took large to even begin to comprehend.

The three ponies began backing up instinctively. Due to its large legs it quickly closed the gap between them. The angry Ursa stared down at them, drool dripping off its teeth in large drops.

"Ah, ponyfeathers," Apple Jack said quietly. "Why did you have to spike her drink Spike?" The Ursa growled loudly. It raised a paw, preparing to smash them.

Luckily the mares managed to move in time, feeling wind rush behind them from the speed of the dodged blow. Fluttershy squeaked, fearful. Apple Jack dove under a bench, hoping to hide from the Ursa. Rainbow Dash sped towards the Ursa's face as fast as she could. Halfway up though, she felt disheartened. Her speed slowed, and she looked back in the Ursa's eyes.

"Rainbow Dash!" Apple Jack yelled, breaking cover. She kicked the Ursa in the foot as hard as she could, hoping to distract the monster before something happened to the light blue Pegasus. To Apple Jack's credit, the Ursa noticed, but only gave a twitch in her direction. Apple Jack barely dodged the super long claws.

"I can't watch!" Fluttershy screamed, covering her eyes with her hooves. Apple Jack felt sorry for her. As strong hearted as she was, those moments were honestly few and far between. Her light pink hair quivered as she shook in fear.

Rainbow Dash continued to stare back at the Ursa. Her mind kept blanking out, like she didn't want to think about how to fight back. She even knew she wasn't acting herself.

She gave a kick to the chin of the Ursa Major, but it seemed weak to her. No witty remark came to her. She slowly just started to lower down. Rainbow Dash sniffled back a tear, and waited for the end.

The cyan Pegasus felt hot breath on her body; like death's embrace. Something finally snapped and she tore off the the side. She pushed as hard as she could to avoid this particular meeting with death. Surprisingly, there were no chasing snaps at her. Rainbow Dash turned around to see a spectacular sight.

Stronghoof was in the Ursa's mouth. Though when comparing the two, the stallion was less than a star speckle on its fur, Stronghoof held it's mouth with what appeared to be a minimum of effort. Sweat still ran down his body, making his coat slick. The Ursa growled, making the cloak flap around, tearing itself on the teeth. The goggles were pushed bad, his red eyes blazed with fury.

"Move! Go! Now!" Stronghoof yelled. He took a second to kick a tooth before exiting the maw of the Ursa's mouth.

The Ursa cried out in pain before looking down at the black pony now standing on the ground. Stronghoof stared at him one would a mortal enemy. He switched his stance, the magic supplementing his already immense strength. The large purple starred bear raised a giant paw, and smacked it down as hard as it could on the spot where Stronghoof stood.

"John!" Rainbow Dash found herself yelling. Tears broke free again; Apple Jack had her by her tail, not letting her rush over to the paw still heavily set to the rocks of the path. The hand shook slightly, like it was trying to grind him in. Rainbow Dash felt her heart break for what felt the hundredth time that day. Some part of her still cried out for him, praying he was alive.

The moment that happened next was one even the Ursa didn't understand. Though his hooves were a good foot into the rock bed, Stronghoof strained against the weight of the creature. It was no longer anger that filled his eyes, but a raw determination. Sweat rained from his body, but a cooling breeze helped calm him. First it was a kneel, and then eventually standing tall. The Ursa joined the ponies in a state of shock. Dash looked at the Pegasus in disbelief. She couldn't believe John was not only alive, but supporting the Ursa Major who was not only much bigger, but weighed more than several dragons. Through the torn cloak, the ponies saw the metal connections. It seemed that as their eyes set on his metal supports, they snapped without a second thought. Stronghoof knew his bones may snap, but he continued to push against the paw. Without the metal supports though, he knew he would need to end this fast. It was a race against time and beast. His muscles coiled and knotted in large bulges as he held up the creature.

Stronghoof started pulling himself out of the holes his hooves had made. Something in the Ursa's mind clicked in, and the large beast made a swipe at him with the second paw. Stronghoof jumped at the last possible moment. He felt the wind throw him off balance. Luckily his oversized wings righted him quickly, and he kicked a paw making a second pass. He was happy the Ursa called out pain. Stronghoof smiled, pressing his advantage by knocking his body into the Ursa. While the size difference was massive, the strength that was gifted to John made him a living wrecking ball.

"Give it to 'im!" Apple Jack yelled. Stronghoof looked down at the ponies. Apple Jack was cheering, Fluttershy looked concerned, for both him and the Ursa. Rainbow Dash just stared, mesmerized, still surprised that Stronghoof was alive.

Becoming gravely irritated, the Ursa made for an easier target. He lifted a paw started to bring it down on the ponies. Stronghoof however was going to have none of that.

"Alright!" Stronghoof yelled, his low and rough voice thundering like an explosion. As the wrist passed him, Stronghoof kicked with all his might, and was welcomed with a loud crack. The attack on the ponies had ended, but the one on the Ursa had not.

"You can hurt me!" Stronghoof cried, landing a kick the the gut. "You can break me! But if you dare lay a finger on those ponies," Stronghoof yelled more, reaching eye level with the Ursa. He yelled internally now, letting his eyes finish part of what he was saying, 'Especially if you even think of touching her…'

"I WILL END YOU." Stronghoof, the Shield known as Nightmare said angrily. With a swift, but not exactly hard kick, Stronghoof about faced and planted his rear hooves on the bridge of bone between the eyes.

The Ursa never felt the kick. It would remember the pain when it awoke, but that wouldn't be for some time. Stronghoof drifted to the ground slowly, his strength leaving him. He felt a little exausted, but the adrenaline in his system made him feel giddy, unable to think clearly. So when John touched to the ground, there was one thing on his mind.

"Way to go," Fluttershy, looking at him as if to visibly inspect if he was ok before going to the unconscious Ursa. Apple Jack even gave him a hoof up and a "Good job". But John noticed neither of the ponies as he headed for one Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash's expression shy appreciation to shock as John approached her. It was then that John did something he had never before done in his life.

John kissed her.

**Read this to the song Hero by Skillet. But this version on youtube... **

**watch?v=kN-tHB7srSY**

**Hope you enjoyed. More to come!**


	8. Aftermath, a new Beginning

**Job hunting sucks, sorry for the wait. But now I give you a good sized chapter. Enjoy.**

Rainbow Dash left nothing. Her body seemed to have gone into a numb like state. Even her senses seemed to have switched off. She wouldn't have known if a Parasprite dressed like Pinkie Pie was dancing on her back if it bit her in the flank.

However, her mind was alit with electricity, which seemed to fly through her body. Dash only felt John's lips pressed to hers. Dash's heart beat heavily as the kiss continued. Somewhere she wished the kiss would never end…

In reality, it was only a couple seconds before John backed up and turned away. John felt embarrassed. He still didn't know what had compelled him earlier on the cloud, and this was just as bad.

Rainbow Dash found herself turning away as well, her face flushing crimson. It was not how she had expected her first kiss. She wasn't one for picturing the perfect stallion like Rarity. She had always thought it would be a little more formal, someone she would meet when she joined the Wonderbolt's. Dash stole a look at John, thinking in her head, 'He's a lot forward… But he's not all bad.'

John was still trying to process what his adrenaline fueled brain had made him do. Fluttershy was trying to comprehend as well, her wings stuck out straight to the side in shock. Apple Jack was in a similar state, her mouth was big enough to have easily fit in a Pinkie Pie sized cake. As if to ease the passing of this rather awkward moment, as the sun finally set and night claimed the world, there was a bright flash of light and Celestia appeared.

The princess's hair flowed and sparkled, even in the darkness of the night. The ponies all bowed at the large white pony in welcome.

"Greetings friends," she said, sending shivers down everypony's back minus one. John stood tall, and prepared to give an apology for not finding the package by now. However, Celestia seemed to know and held up a hoof.

"Nightmare, I must apologize to you," Celestia said. Stronghoof's eyes opened up wider than a cantaloupe. This was certainly a first.

"When I wrote you that letter, I was bumped by a dancing Luna and it sent early. I was trying to tell you that it wasn't anything important. Just a couple books I was sending to Twilight," as the princess smiled, Stronghoof couldn't help but feel his right eye twitching repeatedly.

"What," Stronghoof stammered, "Who attacked me then? Why me?" Something clicked in Stronghoof's mind. "Why send me for just a couple of books!" He couldn't help but feel slightly cheesed off that he had been sent on this fools errand.

"That would have been the work of your fellow teammates. I had known that you would never willingly step into a place like Ponyville unless there was some destruction to be had." Celestia looked at the fallen Ursa Major. Without the slightest bit of effort, she used her magic and picked up the Ursa Major, sending it back into the Everfree forest. Stronghoof still felt confused. Quietly, she continued so the other ponies wouldn't hear her.

"The Shields aren't everything John. You need to learn to live a little bit for yourself."

"But… My job. My duty is to protect you."

"Yes, that is your duty. It however is not your life. Besides, someone told me that if I took you away now, that both you and a certain Pegasus would be rather upset." Celestia grinned broadly, motioning to a light colored Pegasus.

Stronghoof felt his face go a little red, but his black coat was a good cover. Somehow, Celestia seemed to know. Not only know, but know that Stronghoof's heart started beating faster.

"Take it easy John. Let things happen how they do. Don't try to understand it or control its speed." John couldn't help but feel a little confused. He still didn't understand his feelings towards Rainbow Dash, but he nodded acknowledgment anyways.

Celestia stood tall and proud, again addressing the all the ponies present. "In this time of peace in Equestria, Nightmare is hereby ordered to be my Shield when I am here in Ponyville." She looked at Stronghoof, but still spoke so the others could hear her. "That means you're off duty unless I'm here."

Stronghoof's eyes widened. "Off… Duty?" he whispered, scared of the idea of having time where he wasn't having to work.

"Yes, that's right, off duty," Celestia responded. And with that she flew up and away, disappearing from sight. Stronghoof still felt flabbergasted.

"Well, that settles it then ah guess," Apple Jack said. "Don't let Pinkie Pie know you're a permanent resident. Those parties last ah good while." Her usual twang seemed to level Stronghoof out, bringing his mind back to earth.

"Yes, that sound's like a bad idea." Stronghoof said.

"Well, my cottage is just over there," Fluttershy said quietly. "I have to go tuck the animals into bed, if that's ok with you." Her head was hung in her usual shy fashion. They waved her good bye and the yellow Pegasus set off.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to the library," Stronghoof. He took a moment to look up into the sky and see Edgar head off towards Ponyville. It was odd thinking about the quiet little town as his home now.

"I'll walk ya," Apple Jack said confidently. She had that tone of voice that said she wasn't going to be talked out of it. Stronghoof nodded and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Ummm," The two Pegasus said at the same time. Normally it would cause them to laugh, which was unnatural for John, but this time they exchanged awkward grins.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" John finally said.

"Uhh, yea, sure." Dash smiled weakly, her face was a little red. She turned away sped off for her home. John couldn't help but feel a little downtrodden, but he was still happy. 'At least she didn't slap me.'

"Come on loverboy," Apple Jack said grinning. She grabbed his tail, and strained to pull him along. Reluctantly she stopped, realizing that Stronghoof hadn't budged an inch. John finally tore himself away and walked on towards the library with Apple Jack. Through the torn fabric, John could see his metal supports had been fixed. As much as it was the Shields protecting the princess, sometimes it was really her looking after them.

Apple Jack broke him out of his thought's after a moment. She had spun and used every ounce of her apple bucking muscles and kicked him hard in the flank. John barely moved over, but he felt it sting. Though no pony would ever know, there would bee a good sized bruise there for a week.

"What was that for?" John asked incredulously.

"That's fer making Rainbow Dash cry," Apple Jack said angrily.

"Yea, guess I kinda deserved that one," John replied reluctantly.

"Yer darn toot'n right!" Apple Jack said. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "You better apologize to her."

"I will," John said. "You have my word."

"Imma hold ya to it," Apple Jack said, smiling now. John smiled back, thankful that Dash had friends who looked after her.

It wasn't long before they made it to the door of the library.

"I ought to get home. Celestia knows that Big Mac can only resist Apple Bloom for so long." Apple Jack said. John grinned, not knowing who either of the other two were.

"Night," John called as Apple Jack trotted off.

John opened the door, expecting to find his pile and settle down for the night. Unfortunately, a very drunk Twilight Sparkle and a scared Spike greeted him, loudly.

"There you are you big hunk!" Twilight slurred.

"I swear, I didn't tell Celestia anything! I promise!" Spike yelled, trying to restrain Twilight so she couldn't tackle John. John blinked in disbelief. 'Star pupil of the princess… Drunk?'

"Tell Celestia what?" John asked, rounding on Spike. He tried to ignore Twilight's drunken giggling and seductive stares. Spike's fear seemed to deepen. He was going to shale out of his scales if this kept up.

"Well, I kinda mentioned you and Dash when she stopped by. She was looking for you." He looked like John was going to kill him. John however just sighed, now understanding how Celestia had known about him and Dash. Whatever it was though, John had yet to find out.

"I was too!" Twilight said in a very loud voice. She hiccuped as she tried to move closer. John however felt a twinge of fear. The twinge of fear someone gets when a friend isn't acting how they normally do. Like if Pinkie Pie were to go insane crazy and unhappy. The thought of that made John shiver.

"I'm gonna go sleep outside," John said to Spike. The baby dragon nodded. He looked like he was about to fall asleep as well.

John shut the library door with relief, thankful that Twilight had not broken free of Spike's grip. He sat and looked at the rising moon. The night was still young.

With Apple Jack still on his mind, John took off into the air. "I should apologize now," he thought out loud. Somehow it seemed better to go apologize now rather than wait for morning. "But how to…"

Unfortunately for John, Rainbow Dash's cloud home was easy to find. He felt nervous jitters creep down his spine as he approached the large cloud. He touched down, letting the cloud's comfy texture ease the pain in his legs. John stood outside for a good minute, still wondering what to do. On a spur of the moment action, Stronghoof knocked. A little harder than he intended to; the third knock went to the door, and the door fell off it hinges. John raised his goggles, embarrassed at the damage he had just done.

"Hello?" John asked quietly. He was wondering how mad Dash was going to be when she came from around the corner.

"Hey. Umm.." Dash looked at the fallen door and back up to him. John hoped his eyes were conveying that he was sorry.

"I apologize for that," John said formally. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Rainbow Dash said nervously. John stepped around the door and set it upright, doing his best to get it back to where it was before.

"So what brings you here?" Rainbow Dash said. John couldn't help but feel more awkward than filled with the warm fuzzy feeling.

"I don't really know," John spat out. It wasn't really a lie, he wasn't sure how to apologize to someone like Rainbow Dash. He lowered the cloak, exposing his head to the low candle light of her home. It was a cozy place, exactly how any Pegasus would want a cloud home.

"Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Celestia, you're hurt!" She ran off back around the corner out of sight. John couldn't help but feel confused. It was then that the injury he had received from the boulder came back life. The top of his head stung like crazy. 'How had she known?" John thought. He raised a booted foot to put pressure on the injury. After a moment though he removed it to take off his boots. The boot he had lifted was now not its usual matte black, but shiny. A single drop fell from his short mane and onto the floor. His blood stained the cloud red.

"I'm alright! Just a little blood!" John called, happy it was only a little blood. He removed his cloak, boots, and goggles, setting them by the door. No sooner had he done this, Dash sped from around the corner, and tugged at his with such force, John had no choice but to get dragged along. She led him upstairs and into the bathroom, where she placed his head and his mane into the running water.

John just felt the warm water run over his mane. Dash however saw the water burst into a red much like John's eyes. Worry overcame her as she ran out of the room.

John took a moment to pull his head back and look at the water. Seeing the amount of red that was collecting at the bottom of the tub, John meticulously began to go through his mane, "dry" scrubbing the blood out of his hair. Dash came running back with a pile of first aid supplies.

"Ok, so what do I use to help?" Dash said, a little loud and a lot worried. John smiled back.

"It's ok, it's already dried over," John said as calmly as he could. It was true, most of the blood was already out of his hair.

"Alright," Dash said she didn't seem entirely convinced. She walked out of the bathroom after a moment. John took the moment to quickly run his body under the water. He felt his muscles relax and the grime of the day slip away. As he stepped out, he was thankful his hair was short, it made drying off easy. John grabbed a new towel and dabbed at his head. He was pleased to see that there was no staining on the plain white towels. He hung it next to the other towel on the rack.

John made his way back downstairs and into the living room. A couple of comfy looking sofas and a display case of trophies were the first things he noticed.

"You ok?" said a voice from behind him. John jumped, scared witless.

"Don't do that Dash!" John said, turning around to confront her. The black Pegasus couldn't help but snicker a little. It was the first time someone had ever scared him. "How did you know I was hurt?" John asked.

"Well, your mane didn't look right. This shade of dark blue," Dash said, running her hoof through his mane experimentally. "This shade of dark blue doesn't look good when you add blood to it." She looked at her hoof. Noticing that is was dry and not tainted in any way, she smiled.

The two stood there, trying to avoid eye contact. Without warning, a half thought out conversation began very quickly.

"Wanna stay?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Take a couch."

John was still trying to comprehend what was going on when he found himself lying down on one of the couches. Dash sat on the couch next to his, still looking at him a little worriedly.

John pawed at the couch a little. "Nice set up you got here."

"Thanks," Dash beamed at him.

"So…" John started to say.

"You tired?"

"A little."

"Well then, umm, I guess good night," Dash said, starting to curl up on her couch. John got up and hugged her tight for her hospitality. She hugged him back, though a little awkwardly like she wasn't expecting it.

John noticed that she scooted closer to his couch when he got back up on his. He reached over with a single hoof, brushing her multi-colored mane. John knew everything was ok and going well when Dash sighed happily.

"Good night Dashie," John said quietly.

"G'night John you big lug," said the curled up Pegasus sleepily. They both felt warmth at the way the other said their name. They fell asleep quickly and happily, all problems vanishing as they entered the world of dreams.

**Trollestia strikes! If you wish for a song, Home by Michael Buble works. :) And I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little worried about Spike, locked in with a tipsy Twilight! More to come! Stronghoof contemplates how to apologize to Rainbow Dash, and finds out about how he's really feeling. And some old Shield members might stop by to say hi... *shuts mouth as to not reveal too much***

**I wish to give a shout out to all the Bronies who have helped me pour so much thought and care into these chapters, and the entries to come; Gearshift, kickass222urmom, ShadowNinja333.I promise to keep this up till I die! (or I lose my password, which will be a very sad day. And of course, thank you everyone else for supporting my work. A muffin for everyone!**


	9. A new beginning pt 2

John awoke with a clear recollection of what had happened the night before. One of his hooves were still draped over the arm of the two couches, gently resting on Dash's body. John immediately withdrew it when he noticed it was low on her flank. She slept on as John snickered quietly to himself in embarrassment. He put his head on the arm of the couch and watched her continue to sleep. John felt himself sigh involuntarily.

The black Pegasus still felt confused about how he felt about the high speed mare sleeping close by. A lot had happened in the last two days. In the last three he had gone from overtiming Shield to part time Shield. Celestia had sent him here with a couple of _books_ and acted like he was carrying the Elements of Harmony. In the last two he had felt his heart lean particularly towards this Pegasus. In the last 24 John had worked his way into her heart as she had his, only to go and break it. The last twelve certainly was the icing on the cake; he had kissed her. John alternatively cursed and thanked Celestia for sending him here over a couple books.

John smiled slightly as Dash snored for a second. With a Shield's silence and care, he slid off of the couch to go into the kitchen. He kept looking back, making sure she didn't stir.

It was because of this and oversized bat flew in and latched to Stronghoof's face. The two fell down with a large crash, considering they were on clouds. Stronghoof immediately recognized Edgar's angry hold; and turned his attention to the cyan mare. She was awake, her eyes slits from just having woken. Her hair was a mess, but in a very attractive bed head way. A slight smile broadened on her face as if she had been watching the whole thing since the beginning. John had barely made it a couple steps, so as Dash leaned her head over the couch, their noses were only a good couple feet apart. John felt his heart flip.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Dash said, a slight mischievous doing its damnedest to show. John's eyes went wide, desperately trying to remember his dreams so he would have some idea of what he said.

"Oh yea, should have mentioned that. Only time I haven't was when I was with a group of Shields," John replied. 'Celestia that sounded dumb.'

"It's alright," Dash said, flicking her rainbow colored mane at him. Neither knew where that had come from, Dash just knew it felt like the right thing to do. John's heart was positively spinning like a top.

"Get some sleep you. I think you might be delirious and imagined me talking in my sleep," John finally got out, a slight playful tone to his voice.

"That sounds good," Dash replied. "Except that last part. 'Cause you were talking." John had no time to retort, she had already put her head back down and shut her eyes. John smiled, trying not to laugh and continue on anyways.

"Sleep well Dashie," John spoke softly, his normally rough voice having a softy moment. He stood and exited the room quickly.

John sighed happily once in the kitchen, slumping down to a sit with little grace. It was with that a still irritated bat looked down.

"Oh what do you want?" John snapped quietly, his voice resuming its usual roughness. Edgar just stared back. Stronghoof looked him over. He did look a little unkempt, like Fluttershy had tried to snuggle him to death. It was with that single thought that Stronghoof remembered the rest of the night that didn't include Celestia, Rainbow Dash, and the Ursa.

"Pony feathers… You stayed at the libra… I mean Twilight's didn't you?" Stronghoof said, his eyes widening slightly. Edgar nodded. Stronghoof could only have imagined what happened.

"I take it things…" A furious shake from the bat. "My bad," Stronghoof apologized weakly. Edgar just continued to stare at him.

"Well come on," Stronghoof said. "I need some fresh air." Edgar sighed but opened his wings wide, preparing for flight. On his way out, John only remembered by chance to pick up his goggles for when he made it to Ponyville. The two off duty guards made their way out side and took flight.

With the early morning sun hitting them, John Stronghoof felt very much alive. He was happy he had left the cloak and boots behind. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt this free. Thankful for gravity, Stronghoof finally managed to build up a bit of speed, which was surprising in of itself. A light black streak started to build up behind him, a sight which was not a first, but a rare occurrence. John took a moment to relish in the feeling of the wind in his mane. It was all too soon that the silver rimmed green optics had to be put on.

Unlike his first early morning in Ponyville, he was coming in a good hour or later. With his oversized wings, Stronghoof made a gentle but rather gusty entrance. A couple of ponies took notice, but Stronghoof tried to ignore them as he knocked on the library door. The attention felt like fire ants on his spine.

Finally the door opened revealing a very disheveled Twilight Sparkle. With a hoof she was holding a bottle of some sorts to her head. Her hair was in a state that could only be described as a rats nest. Heavy bags resided under her eyes.

"I am… so sorry," Twilight said heavily, letting Stronghoof in. Stronghoof however didn't know if he should be comforting the pony with the massive hang over or be afraid for his life.

"It's quite alright," John responded feebly. "How can I apologize for the books I lost?"

"Don't worry about it, just books." Stronghoof swore he heard her hair twang as a couple more stuck up. Edgar and Stronghoof both gave one very serious eye twitch to this. They both knew from the way she normally sounded that she was a book worm. They even had spotted Spike doing the same thing, with an added gasp of shock. He gave the two a look and mouthed, 'I don't know. Silly pony.'

"Well then, we'll be on our way then," John said nervously, backing away from the hung over pony.

"Not so loud." She waved them good bye, and Stronghoof escaped from the library.

"Ok, do I even wanna to know what happened apart from what I saw?" John asked Edgar. He shook his head, his eyes wide. Stronghoof nodded, and walked down the path. Ponyville in all respects was a very small town. One of those places where everypony knew each other. It would certainly be interesting to know everypony in town. It would also be odd without his fellow Shields by his side. They were family. He had never known his own family.

With a slightly hung head he found himself walking past a rather extravagant building. What perked his interest was the voice of Rarity and a young filly.

"Sweetie Bell, that is the last time you help out. Ever!" Rarity looked a mess, at least by her standards. She looked like she was wrapped in multiple sheets of fabric, her mane and tail askew. The filly Sweetie Bell looked a little upset; her light purple and pink mane a mess.

"I promise sis, I was just trying to help," Sweetie Bell said. Even from the distance, John could hear the sincerity and sadness in her voice. As John approached the siblings, Rarity sighed reluctantly.

"I forgive you,"she said. "Just try not to help out so much in the future. Go play with your friends." Now Rarity's attention went to John; and so did Sweetie Bell's, who seemed to have moved only closer to the Pegasus. "How are you this morning Mr. Stronghoof?" Rarity spoke eloquently.

"Please, just John. Nothing special going on here."

"Not from what I heard," Rarity said quietly, winking at him. John did his best, but he felt a sheepish smile creeping up on him. Sweetie Bell stared intently at him before tearing off into the distance without so much as a 'bye'.

"Please excuse my younger sister. She has yet to remember her manners all the time. Come in," she offered welcomingly. John gave a look to Edgar, who nodded.

The group walked inside, and Stronghoof was assaulted with the amount of beautiful dresses that adorned the interior. He felt he was going to fall over from the stunning effect of them all. He had been to the Grand Galloping Gala a good couple times, but nothing there came close to these. And while he wasn't one for fashion, his jaw still dropped a little.

"Amazing isn't it?" Rarity asked, noticing John's open mouth. Stronghoof promptly closed the offending part, and was thankful his manners came to the rescue.

"It's certainly something all right," John spoke softly. Something then came to mind.

"So how do you know about Dash and I?"

"Ohhh," Rarity said slyly, giving him an expert look of teasing. She promptly dropped it though and her upper class style came back to her. "One shouldn't discuss gossip so… plainly."

Before Stronghoof coule even ask how one would discuss so called "gossip", he found himself being thrust into a chair, a cup of tea in front of him. Rarity had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face, and then she stared.

"Well, it turns out everyone knows," Rarity said. John felt his heart drop. More attention he never wanted. He remained quiet though, letting her continue.

"Gummy, Pinkie Pie's 'lizard'," she said with disgust. " Apparently ate too much icing, so she took him to Fluttershy's. Fluttershy told Pinkie Pie what had happened, and Pinkie Pie told all of us. Considering quite a few of us saw you leave Twilight's last night, well my dear, it does raise some suspicions." Rarity grinned like she could no longer contain herself. John stopped himself from putting a hoof to his face.

"Well, so much for being quiet with things," Stronghoof said, absentmindedly sipping the tea.

"You should have thought of that… before you kissed Rainbow Dash!" Rarity squealed like a little school filly. With that icing on the cake, Stronghoof could no longer help but place a hoof to his face.

"Oh it's alright," Rarity said, calming down a touch. "We're all happy for you two, considering you saved the town and she's saved lives." She said the last part a little shyly.

"Thank you," John said quietly. He felt a blush wanting to break through, but he bottled it up. He had turned around to look for Edgar, but the bat had since disappeared. It was very normal for him to do this, but in a still unfamiliar town, John couldn't help but miss the bat.

"So I would be on the look out for Pinkie Pie," Rarity said randomly.

"Why's that?"

"Party, what else?" The two laughed a little. Even in the short time he had known them all, Pinkie Pie was the one to look out for.

"Well, I had best be off," John said, standing up. His legs had finally woken up, twinges of pain snapped at him for not bringing the cloak and boots along.

"So soon?" Rarity said, almost sadly. "I could fit you for a suit! I don't do a lot of them, but I could do it!"

"It's quite alright," John said, chuckling. "Maybe another time though."

"Of course," Rarity said. Stronghoof was surprised she had hid her feelings so well, but you could only hide for so long from a Shield.

"Don't worry, one day I will have you make one, if that be your wish." Rarity lit up a little at that, and opened the door for him.

"Have a good day!" Rarity called after him joyfully as John took flight. He slowly skimmed the ground, only high enough to keep his hooves off the ground.

"You do the same, Miss Rarity," John said before he was out of earshot.

Though the Pegasus was embarrassed that everypony knew of what had happened between him and Dash, he somehow felt happy about it. It wasn't like his secret of being a Shield, it wasn't something he would have to hide from anything. He glided happily down the street, happily greeting other ponies. It felt odd, for Stronghoof was usually a pony who kept to himself. The more his greetings were returned, the happier he felt about coming out of his shell.

The ponies thinned out a little and Stronghoof saw a orchard of apples come into view.

"This must be where Apple Jack lives," John thought to himself, increasing his speed slightly. The smell of apples and a wang of southern accent pulled him further onto Sweet Apple Acres. It wasn't long before he spotted Apple Jack, who was very casually applebucking.

"Howdy!" John said, nailing his fake southern accent perfectly.

"Ya almost sound like Big Macintosh ther for a sec," Apple Jack said, spinning around, and laughing at the silliness of it.

John dropped the accent, letting his low rough voice fill the air. "So I've been thinkin' about what you said, some other stuff and such."

"Oh?" Apple Jack replied, her head turning to the side a touch.

"Why do I feel this way?" John blurted out. He felt strained all of a sudden. It was true, he had yet to figure out exactly what it Is he felt towards Rainbow Dash. Apple Jack took a moment before clicking in. She giggled, a little too much like Rarity had done earlier. John felt an eye twitch. It was then Apple Jack snapped to a serious face.

"You really have no idea do ya? Apple Jack asked, her serious tone completely deadpan. John nodded.

"Hmmm, how ta put this gently?" She raised a hoof to her chin, pondering as if what to say. "Wrapped around her hoof? Bringing out rope to tie a knot? Considering a broom jump? Ya fancy the gal?"

John shrugged at all of the suggestions. For being able to have whatever terms the non Guardian ponies wanted, they sure did have some odd phrases.

"You like the girl? Right?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well yea," John said, grinning like a mad man.

"So it's one step past it." It was with those words that he snapped back to Canterlot's general flight school. Nothing as fancy as Cloudsdale, but certainly a school in it's own right. There were always these two sneaking off to go kiss… They were always hugging, holding each other. What had first seemed mushy and illogical now made sense.

John's wings stopped, and with a loud thunk, he hit the ground. "You gotta help me!" He grabbed Apple Jack as a couple apples fell from the tree. "You gotta help me with this!"

"Alright sugarcube!" Apple Jack laughed. "You still owe her an apology. I ain't gonna let you forget it."

Inspired by her willingness to help, John pulled her into a hug. Though rare, John was determined to change that. Apple Jack returned the hug en kind.

Meanwhile above them a very confused Rainbow Dash flew away. She hadn't been close enough to hear them, but she saw the hug. How they were both smiling joyfully.

"I thought he liked me," she said to herself. 'Now wait just a minute,' she thought. 'That was just a hug. Besides, there's nothing official between us, right?' She tried to sound upbeat to herself, but her shoulders were slumped gloomily.

Meanwhile, back on the farm…

"I call this Cutie Mark Crusaders emergency meeting into session!" Sweetie Bell said loudly. Apple Bloom looked at her expectantly, while Scootaloo yawned slightly, but her eyes betrayed her interest in what the white filly might have to say.

"I'm sensing a Cute Mark opportunity here!" Sweetie Bell continued. There's this new stallion in town, and from what I hear he likes Rainbow Dash!" She bounced happily with the news.

"Yea, his name's Mr. Stronghoof," Apple Bloom added.

Scootaloo scoffed at the news. "Please, like Rainbow Dash has time for, or even wants a colt friend."

"Well," Apple Bloom said, her eyes narrowing as a smile spread across her face. "Last night they kissed!" Apple Bloom squealed in her southern accent.

Scootaloo's jaw dropped as Sweetie Bell gave a nice loud "Awwwww!"

"So what do you say?" Apple Bloom said, turning to Scootaloo. "Chance for a Cutie Mark!" She teased. It was after a moment Scootaloo reluctantly grinned.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MATCHMAKERS ARE A GO!" the three yelled, their voices rolling over the whole farm.

**Dear Celestia what have I unleashed? Pinkie Pie party, CMC, and a jealous Rainbow Dash? Hope you enjoyed this nice thick chapter.**


	10. Familiar faces

**I am so sorry. *bows* sorry this one took so long to get out, between job hunting and repairing my xbox HAL, I haven't had any time to write. I was so busy today but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Yes, its short. Yes, it has little to it. But its something right?**

John Stronghoof left Sweet Apple Acres feeling much better about himself. The unexpected hug from Apple Jack had inspired him with confidence that apologizing to Rainbow Dash wasn't going to be nearly as hard as he thought it was going to be. With some upbeat tune in his head, John _trotted_ into town, a big grin on his face.

The embarrassment from earlier had faded; John waved to the townsfolk and smiled. Even the grey coated mailmare had even given a loopy eyed smile. Not even 24 hours, and he already felt like he was fitting in. Edgar flew back to him from his morning hunt, with a wide eyed expression of John doing more than walking gently on the ground. John shook his head vigorously letting the warm morning air tussle his mane. Edgar plopped down on his back with only something that could be taken as a 'humph'.

Edgar the bat wasn't there long, his yellow eyes shot open when something pink flew around the corner and took Stronghoof right out from underneath him.

"OH! MY! GOODNESS!" Pinkie Pie panted, positively screaming. She pinned John to the ground, who was in shock in going from happy calm thoughts to being tackled by a pony who was so happy John found it scary. Her blue eyes got wider as she gasped; John was wishing he could shrink away.

Pinkie Pie began talking so fast, John couldn't even keep up with it. He just felt himself wincing and twitching. Thankfully for Stronghoof, she got off of him, but she began dragging him by his tail. John just sighed and let his back get dirty as he was being hauled away. John spied Spike staring at him, Stronghoof shrugged in response.

"I know what we should have!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, finally slowing down to a somewhat reasonable speed. However by whatever means possible, a mouthful of tail didn't stop here from speaking. "A party!" She bounced, tossing Stronghoof into the air. John hit the ground with a resounding thud, surprised that she had even taken him an inch off the ground, much less chucked him into the air.

The black Pegasus looked at the building he had been dragged to. Edgar took off again, obviously in fear of his own life. The building looked like an extravagant gingerbread house. Decorated with so many treats, John was surprised that the town didn't smell like sugary sweets. John righted himself and walked into the bakery.

Much like the outside had shown, while mostly a bakery, it was a sweet tooth central. Pinkie Pie bounced around, grabbing this and that, making no sense in the organization of it all.

"Umm," John started. "Din't we just have a party?"

"Well duh!" Pinkie Pie responded. "But you saved the town!" Her eyes narrowed mischievously. "And you kissed Rainbow Dash!"

By this point, John didn't feel the heat in his face rising, but a twinge of embarrassment still struck him. "Why is this such a big deal?"

""Cause silly, Rainbow Dash is like the toughest pony, next to Apple Jack. But really now, she was probably the one who would be last of us to find someone to settle down with."

"Whoa whoa!" John said, backing up, knocking over a table and falling into a growing pile. "No one ever said anything about settling down. Nothing like that!" He waved his hooves to ward her off as heat flushed his face.

Pinkie Pie stared at his goggles. "Okie Dokey Lokey.." She said. As Pinkie continued on with her work, John stepped back outside.

John dusted himself off from the dirt that had attached to his back from being dragged, and brushed off his wounded pride from falling into the table. He shook his head, and began his search for Edgar. He couldn't have gone far. He glided along the ground, checking each and every corner.

"Nightmare!" said a light silky smooth voice. Like a stallion singer from the swing age. John Stronghoof turned around and was greeted with a familiar sight. A silver coated Unicorn with a neon green mane looked back at him, a pair of olive green eyes looked back at him. He wore a familiar black cloak, but was a bit shorter. A bulging pack from underneath the cape let Stronghoof know his friend nicknamed Brains from the Shields was here to stay for a while.

"Brains!" Stronghoof called back, racing to his friend. The two embraced in a colt hug and ponded a front hoof. "What brings you out here?"

"Heard you were relocated, so I came down to this quaint potion of Equestria to bring you some housewarming gifts. That is apparently the custom," Brains spoke, his smooth voice like butter and honey to the ears. As smart as he was, ass his nickname implied, he was as oblivious to general customs as John was.

"I haven't even heard of that one," John spoke.

"Please Nightmare. You've officially had more time than any of us in the outside world. You haven't even bothered to sit someone for a chat and discuss this?" Brains said seriously.

"Brains, my dear partner, we both know that I'm not as much of a shut in as you." John laughed and Brains shrugged the comment off, prideful of his smarts. "When did you get in?"

"I teleported in moments ago. I expect my counterpart will be here momentarily," Brains replied, a grin spreading on his face. John cocked his head but was greeted moments later with being tackled once more.

After pulling himself out of the earth, her was face to face with a second silver pony, but this one was a Pegasus. Her eyes were an odd orange; side effect from whatever changes were done to her. Her brown wavy hair was the longest of any Shields.

"We just had to come and see you!" She said bubbly. She grabbed him in a Shield crippling hug.

"Lightning! Ger'off!" Nightmare called to Brains. Brains did nothing but laugh at John's predicament. Lightning had always been clingy with Nightmare. John squirmed out of her grip. The other Shields looked John over as the black Pegasus regained his breath.

"I'm going to guess by your lack of gear you're taking it easy for the first time in your life."

"Something like that," Stronghoof said.

"So do you have a place set up?" Lightning asked eagerly. Stronghoof was careful to dodge a second hug from the brown maned Shield.

"Not yet. Guess I should do that," Stronghoof said as an afterthought.

"Then," Lightning said, with an extravagant wave of her hoof, grabbing Stronghoof and kissing his forehead, "Let us build you a new cloud home!"

Brains cheered with the idea of this, but all Stronghoof could hope for was that Rainbow Dash hadn't seen what had just transpired. Hoping she didn't think that he had any feelings for Lightning outside of comradeship.

Unfortunately for John, Rainbow Dash had only seen the kiss, not John struggling away for his life. She was half of mind to race on down there and teach this new Pegasus whats what, but her other half sat sadly on the cloud, wondering if anything had gone wrong.

**Love triangle forming! I promise to put more in the next one when I get time!**


	11. Heart rules brain

**Another short little upload for all you dear readers. Enjoy.**

The night was still and quiet, cloudless and a dark moon shrouding the world in darkness. On a couple of clouds, the Shields slept as they did, huddled tightly together. But one was separate, twitching slightly from the dream…

It was asked of the Shields to kill when it was necessary. It was difficult to grip the concept of killing, even when there were those across the borders who had embraced the taking of another's life. The Shields took it amongst themselves to go a step further and be the better warriors. Only neutralize your opponent, kill only when it means your life.

The sun was getting ready to set on the border, the final rays cast over Griffindor and Equestria. The rouge group of Griffin's emerged from their hiding. They all wore tight grey clothing; the leader wore a black band over his forehead.

"Guards don't stand a chance," the leader said, looking over his flock of 25 Griffin's. "Soon Princess Celestia will learn that the Griffin's deserve this land that she walks upon and calls her own."

The flock had only just crossed into Equestria when a silver Unicorn suddenly seemed to appear before them. He was facing the, olive green eyes staring at each Griffin in turn.

"It is unwise to do what you plan."

"How do you know what we plan to do you filly!" the leader Griffin mocked.

The silver Unicorn shook his neon green mane. "I know a great many things, much more than than most could accomplish in a single lifetime. Do you not see that this action you take shall only lead to failure?"

"We will squash you like Parasprites! I don't know about you," the leader Griffin raised a sharpened claw, a steel casing around it. It make his claws look wickedly curved, as if the blades themselves hungered for blood. "But I have taken lives into my hands! I have ripped out the throats of monsters you would cry yourself to sleep sucking your mothers teets!" He spat in the face of the Unicorn.

"Leave now," a sudden seriousness entering the silky smooth voice. "Or suffer the consequences of noncompliance and a wish to do harm to Princess Celestia."

"What are you gonna do? Wave your hooves at me?"

"Nightmare, I've had enough of this. Your lead."

The leader prepared to swipe at the Unicorn, but a sudden shriek made him halt the attack. He looked back to see one of the Griffins had fallen. The rouge warriors front limbs were twisted horribly and cocked off to the side. Suddenly a warrior farther back seemed to be hauled into the the air a short distance before what looked like was hurled back to the earth.

The lead Griffin turned to the silver Unicorn, but he had disappeared. "Where are you?" he yelled

"The question should be who is attacking your flock," came the silky voice. It had a sinister overtone to it as another Griffin had its body used as a battering ram to three others, knocking all out cold.

"His name, is Nightmare. Your worst." The second bit was added like a juicy after thought, thinking that 'your worst nightmare' was a bit cliche. "His counterpart is Edgar, named after our dark poet. You know what they both like to do?" At this point, the Griffin felt fear creeping up his spine.

"They both like being nothing more than creepy thoughts in the darkest corners of your mind. VERY REAL thoughts."

As more screams from his flock filled the night, the leader felt helpless, and alone. His flock had circled around in an attempt to protect themselves, but they still fell around.

"We would have brought more, but Nightmare loves it when he has off of this fear to feed off of."

The Griffon spun around just in time to see a streak of black wallop another two of the flock and then disappear into the darkness.

"You see, as slow as his is, you still can't track him. Because much like a real nightmare, you can never see them.." A new voice entered the air. It was rough, low, cold, and dark.

"Until they are right behind you."

The Griffin spun to meet the attacker head on. "To me!" he cried. He wished he hadn't. A pair of bright blood red eyes looked him straight in his own. The Griffin felt an overwhelming sense of fear. He could see a long cloak and a set of teeth, grinning, but it barely registered compared to the eyes. Then it seemed, hell itself had opened up and grabbed them.

The battle was bloodless, and quick. "That was good work," Brains said. His black Shield cloak was short enough it revealed his legs, which stuck out like silver spires in the night.

"Too easy." Nightmare said roughly. Nightmare practically blended in with the night, which were now covered with his green goggles. No matter his speed, he would remain invisible to all as long as he wished it at night. Edgar flapped overhead, nodding in agreement. "They would kill simply for the sake of blood and life, not knowing what they have done," he finished rather eloquently. Brains was taken aback.

"Be thankful that this is the worst of our troubles. The princess much never come to danger."

"Princesses," Nightmare added. Brains nodded.

"We will kill you," came a weak voice. Nightmare and Brains rushed to the source of the feeble threat, a Griffin struggling to hold onto his consciousness. They stood over him, towering, intimidating. The Griffin was not deterred.

"One day, warriors will come and claim Equestria. It could be us, or it won't. But one day your pathetic kingdom will end. They will come, rape your mares and fillies, slaughter the colts and stallions."

"Not today," Brains said. He turned and left the Griffin to his fate. However, Nightmare didn't turn away. He motioned for the black Pegasus to follow, but Nightmare was rooted.

"It will happen; there will be nothing you can to do stop it." The Griffin coughed weakly, gaining strength. "Even you wont be strong enough to stop it. None of you will be strong enough. There's nothing you can..."

The kick came so hard and fast Brains didn't even register it until his own brain had comprehended the fact that Nightmare had kicked the Griffin with all of his strength. The little pieces were probably in orbit by now. Brains said nothing, just let his friend deal with his one and only fear.

"That day may come," Nightmare said quietly and darkly. "But Celestia help me if that day come while I am alive." He turned and strode up to his partner. Silence fell between the two.

"Gonna report me?" Nightmare asked.

"You are my squad leader. As such I only report what is necessary. Threat neutralized."

"Thank you friend."

"Just don't let that cold day in hell fall because you think too much into this and don't do what is needed in the future." Brains said. Nightmare didn't know it, but Brains was many years his younger. The silver Unicorn felt he was looking at an older brother, tormented with his own internal demons. He felt a single tear drip down. He couldn't loose Nightmare. As his leader, his buddy, his brother, he refused to let him fall because Nightmare was terrified of what his own strength could cause. Brains had never say it, but his body language told him differently.

"Do not worry yourself," Nightmare said calmly. The roughness remained, but somehow in this semi-peaceful moment, it was comforting. "It'll be a cold day in hell if I watch my home fall." Nightmare smiled at the Unicorn. The two walked into the darkness, heading home, each in their own thoughts.

Stronghoof awoke to the night still in full swing. His body somehow got tangled in the wisps of his cloud, a good couple feet from his compatriots. Which was odd, considering all Shields were very close when they slept, regardless of what sex you were. Stronghoof unwound himself and hung over the edge of the cloud. The ground seemed so peaceful compared to the turbulence of his mind.

"It'll be a cold day in hell if I fall in love," John thought out loud, finishing up the thoughts of the dream. Though that had actually happened. At the end of that battle, that was exactly what he thought. He never figured him for a Pegasus who would find someone. Much less be pegged by Princess Celestia as one who could fall in love.

"Is it love?" John asked himself. He could swear that every time he shut his eyes he was seeing Dash.

"I should talk to her," John said. "We had only talked about simple feelings." The black cloaked Pegasus thought for a moment. "Yes, this is most certainly different. I need to talk to her… But how?" He felt his head droop down.

"Well, I guess I could talk to her at the party in a couple days. Or is that too long to wait? No, no, has to be soon, you've been here less than a week and you're talking love? What is this some action romance novel?"

Little did John know, for all his hearing, he never heard Brains stifle a laugh as the Unicorn; having used his magic to keep him on the cloud, he was listening in on John's monologue.

Another think John didn't know; Rainbow Dash was also staring out into the night.

"Always thought it would be one of the Wonderbolts," she said reluctantly. "Oh, not like that," Dash thought out loud. "He's just not what I figured I'd end up falling for. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy. If he wasn't there were plenty of times he could have hurt me."

It pained her, but the kiss that other Pegasus had given John had made her wonder who she was. She felt so conflicted in her heart and mind she didn't even know what to do. She walked through her empty house, wishing for his calming presence.

She made her way to the living room, and over to the couch where he had slept. It still smelled like him. Dash mentally kicked herself when she caught herself wanting to just stand there and smell the remainder of his visit. She felt tears welling up as her conflicting emotions waged war.

Dash slowly got up on the couch and curled up where John had slept the night before. She closed her eyes, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. It had seemed like only moments later she awoke to the sound of rocks hitting her windows. Tiredly she slunk off of the couch to the door. Little pebbles sailed from over the edge of her cloud home. Looking over the edge, the source of the disturbance was found. Scootaloo was bouncing on a trampoline, propelling her into the air much higher than the young orange Pegasus could get. Slingshot in hand, she shot the little pebbles at her home.

"What in the wide world of Equestria are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying on down to meet the crusaders.

Scootaloo was positively beaming at her hero's arrival. The other two, despite smiling faces looked slightly concerned. "We came to see how you were!" the Pegasus said.

"Come on, I'll show you how I am," Rainbow Dash said, trying not to sound gloomy. Scootaloo didn't notice, but Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom looked at each other silently, hoping they weren't to late.


	12. Problem?

Dear readers, I apologize from the bottom of my heart about my recent hiatus and the shortness of this chapter. As well as trying to keep the characters true to themselves, my own life has made writing and uploading a nightmare. I will continue this story, just bare with me and I'll get past this bad patch. happy reading

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rainbow Dash looked at the spectacle. John Stronghoof and the other two who had just shown up were joyfully working on the foundation of a cloud home. The Unicorn was using his magic to hover in place as he expertly shaped them and set each cloud in the correct spot. John flew around gathering clouds and instructing the Unicorn, all the while dodging the silver Pegasus with the brown mane. Rainbow Dash felt her heart sink just at the sight of it.

"That's what's wrong," Rainbow Dash said gloomily, pointing at the group. It was almost perfect timing, the silver Pegasus had tackled John.

Sweetie Bell was the only one who understood immediately what was going on. Scootaloo looked like she was still trying to comprehend that Rainbow Dash was falling for a stallion.

"They're jus' roughhousin'," Apple Bloom said a matter-a-factly. Sweetie Bell shook her head and grabbed the yellow pony's head. With a point to Rainbow Dash's fallen expression and then back to the sight in front of them, Apple Bloom's eyes widened.

"So Rainbow, you wanna go help? Then go butt in and help!" Apple Bloom said. She smiled, pleased with herself, but Sweetie Bell could only shake her head once more.

Rainbow Dash had finally had enough and flew straight towards the odd group. As she got closer, she saw John's face; his mane swept back in the wind. His goggles were on his forehead, red eyes looking attentively at the proceedings. That rare lop-sided grin was on his face for a moment, and Dash could feel her heart melt. But as the other Pegasus finally managed a tackle, Rainbow Dash felt her courage fail her.

"Hey there!" said a voice, snapping the cyan Pegasus into reality. John looked up, his eyes snapping to surprise at the sight of her.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing out here?" John could only hope this wouldn't turn into an awkward introduction.

"Hey Stronghoof. Who are your friends?" Rainbow Dash said, getting right to the point.

"Two of my friends from… my days as a Guardian," John lied. He hoped she couldn't see right through him right now. "Brains is the Unicorn over there, and this is Lightning," John said as he gestured to the Pegasus. Her odd orange eyes seemed captivating; the two immediately locked in stares.

"And who might you be my dear Pegasus?" said the Unicorn. The tenseness of the moment lifted slightly with his silky voice.

"I'm sure you've heard of me," Rainbow Dash, regaining her composure. "I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

"I doubt that!" Lightning scoffed.

"Lightning!" Brains and Stronghoof scolded, but again the two Pegasus's locked eyes.

"I challenge you to a race then!" Rainbow Dash called out. Before Lightning could get another word out, Brains used his magic and teleported between them.

"Look, we don't need to do this!" Brains said.

"Actually, I think that would be cool to see," John interjected. The rest looked at him incredulously, minus Lightning who looked like she was about to squeal with delight. "Pinkie Pie apparently found out I'm here to stay. We could have a race then." John offered. He smiled, happy with his quick thinking. Rainbow Dash looked pissed for a moment, like she had wanted John to tell Lightning off. Brains looked stupefied, as if the Shield had left his brain under the pillow. The other two Pegasus's stared for a moment before both nodding in agreement. Under the awkwardness if the moment, Rainbow Dash tore off without another word.

"Just who does she think she is?" Lightning said, shaking her brown mane. Brains was the only one who noticed John's face flicker to disappointment.

"She didn't even say goodbye…" John said quietly, wondering what had really just happened.

Back on the ground, the CMC and Rainbow Dash walked in silence. With as little experience as each other the Crusaders had combined in the area of love, they knew this one was a doozy. Rainbow Dash dragged her hooves, the tips of her wings trailing in the dirt.

"Well that didn't go well," Sweetie Bell said commenting on the happenings. Everything had happened to fast, something was certainly up. Rainbow Dash took off to the clouds in silence, leaving the CMC feeling a little lost at what to do.

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Stronghoof?" Apple Bloom offered.

"And tell him what?" Scootallo said angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just tell him Rainbow Dash is upset?" Sweetie Bell asked. The three fillies stood pondering how they could even help.

"This mushy crap sucks…" Scotaloo said, which immediately brought a barrage of "Watch your mouth".

Stronghoof had watched the day continue on without much commotion after that. They had gotten a lot of work done, even with Lightning's pride distracting her. They hadn't made the place too big, Brains was thinking at some point her could break off his dorm of the old cloud barracks and bring it here.

The sun was dipping into the evening when three little fillies came into view. Stronghoof flew down to the ground, intent on asking what they were doing out this late. But he noticed that as he came into their view, they stopped as if they were expecting him. He placed his goggles over his eyes and carefully walked over.

"What are you fillies doing out so late?" Stronghoof asked, trying to make his voice a little less rough. To say it failed would have been an understatement.

"We actually came out here to talk to you!" said Scootaloo. Apple Bloom bumped her side, as if to say calm down.

"We just wanna talk to you about Rainbow Dash," Sweetie Bell said. Stronghoof felt his heart jump.

"What about her?" Stronghoof asked the fillies.

"Well, she's not doing too well," Sweetie Bell continued.

"I'm sure she's fine," Stronghoof said confidently.

"Buh she ain't," Apple Bloom interjected.

"I'd say she's kinda mad with you," Scootaloo stated.

"Listen, I appreciate this," Stronghoof said. He was starting to feel that awkward feeling creeping up his side. "But I'm sure if Dash was upset with me she would come and talk about it with me." The fillies seemed to look at him with disappointment, and Stronghoof backed away. As he flew back to his small cloud home, he couldn't help but feel that this whole day was odd and awkward. Somewhere in his mind, the concerns of the fillies echoed. He tossed it off to the side and attempted to get ready for bed.


End file.
